Seducing my nanny
by CatMess
Summary: Él guarda su espalda, ella admira su trasero. Lo que empieza por un capricho de Sakura por su guardaespaldas terminará en un —in—esperado romance. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_

 _Él guarda su espalda, ella admira su trasero. AU_

 **Notas:**

 **Universo Alterno**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes del Anime NARUTO le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoC, un poco, supongo.**

 **M por Lime.**

 **La inspiración es rara. Ésta historia nació mientras escuchaba Black Eyed Peas, la canción y la historia no tienen nada que ver pero es solo un dato…**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **SEDUCING MY NANNY**

Es tan duro y frío como una roca, pero una en el polo norte, más bien, creo que es un cubo de hielo. No sé si el término "ignorarme" define lo que él siempre hace, bueno, no es realmente así, él sí que me presta atención, pero no la que espero.

Sasuke me cuida, me mira, me protege, me vigila, me defiende, me atiende, me contempla, me advierte, está siempre conmigo.

Porque ese es su trabajo.

—Siempre he tenido un terrible sentido del humor, señorita —esa es su maravillosa, masculina y grave voz contestándome al fin luego de intentar con algunos chistes de una revista de chismes que leo en este momento.

Hoy es un soleado día sin nubes, mi cuerpo pálido es merecedor de los rayos ultravioletas así que me encuentro en una de estas sillas cerca de la piscina, claro con una revista, pero eso ya lo había dicho antes, mi teléfono, por supuesto recibe mi atención luego de haber leído algún artículo completo de moda.

—Bueno, finalmente me diriges más de tres palabras, eso es un buen comienzo —digo sonriendo, buscando su mirada, sus ojos están fijos en una pared.

Paso ciertas páginas, las que no me interesan, específicamente, hasta que encuentro algo jugoso. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo siempre merezco una página también!

" _La heredera Haruno de compras con su_ _ **ardiente**_ _guardaespaldas…"_

—Uhmm de acuerdo —murmuro leyendo párrafos sobre el lugar, hora e información insignificante que tienen de mi. Digo, solo fui a comprar unos vestidos.

" … _Él guarda su espalda mientras ella admira su trasero…"_

Lanzo una carcajada cuando miro todo el collage que la revista chismosa ha hecho de mi. En una ampliada foto se me ve sin gafas y a Sasuke alejando a los molestosos paparazzis delante de mi. Yo definitivamente estaba mirando ese delicioso trasero envuelto en un jean celeste. Es un buen artículo, admito, casi y adivinan mi estado de ánimo cuando las fotos fueron tomadas. Me río y alzo la mirada hacia Sasuke que sigue viendo a la nada, no conseguiría esos ojos sobre mi al menos que me dirija hacia el bombón, pues eso hago, me levanto del descanso y voy hacia mi guardaespaldas con la revista en la mano.

—Mira, dice que te estaba mirando el trasero —le hablo sonriendo como una niña.

—¿Lo hacía? —me responde serio y dándole apenas un vistazo de microsegundos a la página que he levantado hacia él.

—Estaba chequeándote —digo alzando los hombros, como si nada —¿Tú no me chequeas? —pregunto alzando las cejas insinuantemente.

—Ese es mi trabajo, señorita.

—Señorita, señorita —digo en tono fanfarrón —, admitiría que observo su trasero todo el tiempo pero me despediría, señorita —bromeo yo imitando su grave voz.

—Debo observar todo de usted, la cuido, es diferente.

Oh, y ahí va con su _"usted"_ siempre, realmente no se cuántas veces he pedido que me hable con más confianza.

—No te despediría —respondo ignorando su explicación —, sería un gran halago que me mirara un hombre como _**tú**_ —enfatizo ese último pronombre, no solo con la voz sino también con mi dedo índice cuando lo señalo.

—¿Como yo?

—Hoy tu lengua se soltó —hablo divertida —, claro —asiento —, eres del tipo fuerte que cualquier chica quisiera que le mueva la cama.

Noto que su manzana de Adán se mueve cuando da un trago profundo con su garganta. Es tan caliente.

—¿Prefieres no comentar nada acerca de eso? —vuelvo a hablar.

—No debería.

—¿Por qué no? Hagámoslo como amigos —suelto sin notar el pequeño giro de doble sentido que acaba de tener mi última frase.

Mi niñera está sonrojada. Mi Dios, no pensé que podía ser más caliente.

—Hacer… —susurra incómodo. Nunca he tenido la ocasión perfecta para incomodarlo, de hecho no sabía que podía aprovecharme de la pequeña vulnerabilidad que muestra cuando me encamino a cierto tema.

—El sexo es divertido —hablo solo para ver como reaccionará. Lastimosamente para mi, ha recuperado su actitud, se muestra tenaz ante mis comentarios.

—También es divertido hablar de el —menciono una vez más. Noto que está algo enojado, quizá contrariado, no quiere seguir el tema. Realmente le incomoda. Su incomodidad son puntos a mi favor, me encanta derretir algo de hielo.

Prácticamente arrojo la revista a una mesa cercana y me encamino hacia mi habitación, el me sigue por supuesto. Caminamos juntos.

—Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, deberíamos salir —sugiero girando mi cuerpo encontrando estrepitosamente el de él que se detiene, lástima que no chocamos y así hubiera sentido algo de piel dura, se me acaba de ocurrir una fantástica idea.

—Siempre salimos —responde neutro, su mirada ha vuelto al vacío o hacia un punto fijo en la pared donde parece que no me observara ni me prestara atención, pero absolutamente puede cumplir su trabajo.

—Una salida de verdad —suspiro impaciente —, tú sin ese uniforme mental de niñera —digo, y para tener una mejor acogida me acerco más hacia él. Él se encuentra junto a la puerta de mi habitación, postura recta, rasgos rígidos como un palo.

—No tendrías que cuidarme —susurro poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar su oído.

Clases de _ballet_ , sosténganme.

—Aún así _**te**_ protegería, _**te**_ tengo que cuidar —habla manteniendo esa facha de guardia inglés en el palacio de Buckingham.

—Es en serio —digo con ojos soñadores, supongo que mi lado coqueto está saliendo a flote, no lo puedo evitar, ese rasgo tan femenino sale en búsqueda de este tipazo.

—Sí —afirma, siento su aliento cálido invadiendo mi espacio, cerca de mi mejilla, es… Sugerente, quizás pienso que lo es, él, o la situación en la que nos encontramos, o bien puede estar todo en mi mente. Al fin me mira a los ojos.

—Espera —murmuro dejando de mirar su boca, mi mirada atrapa la de él que continua tratando de aceptar mis movimientos — ¿Acabas de tutearme? —inquiero, ni siquiera intento contener una enorme sonrisa. Eso es totalmente un avance, me pregunto si lo distraje lo suficiente como para haber hecho olvidar su postura y su habitual usted, o si es que realmente ha decidido tratarme de a tú.

—No lo creo, señorita.

—Te protegería, te tengo que cuidar —cito su frase, siempre que lo imito esta mi voz más grave y sueno algo graciosa. Ya que la conversación se ha vuelto un poco mas inocente es hora de dar descanso a mis pies y a mis hormonas durante unos minutos. Me alejo de él solo un metro, por lo que sigo cercana a su cuerpo y lo miro como a una mamá viendo orgullosa a su bebé, incluso mis manos están en mi cintura dándome esa postura de jarra.

No sé si estoy loca o percibo una ligera, muy pequeña muestra de sonrisa por parte de él. Decido dejar la conversación ya que él siempre se sale con la suya cuando niega algo. Retrocedo y dejo algo de espacio, esta es la mejor ocasión que he tenido hablándole, por un momento ha hablado y eso solo me ha cautivado más.

¿Ya he dicho que estoy enamorada de mi guardaespaldas?

Tengo diecinueve años y tengo un guardaespaldas que me ignora, ya saben, desde el punto de vista que en verdad me importa. ¿Por qué tengo un guardaespaldas? No soy famosa, bueno quizás los medios me dan cierta importancia, y soy rica, y necesito seguridad ante los paparazzis porque mi papá es un paranoico, eso o tiene malos negocios. Lo empiezo a sospechar.

Me acuesto en mi cama estrepitosamente, prácticamente he saltado, entonces suspiro. Sasuke nunca me miraría más allá, es un hombre y sé que su cuerpo reacciona un poco a mis encantos femeninos, pero él es una de esas personas con tanto autocontrol que jamás se atrevería a ceder a una de mis seducciones. Siento que existe una gran química alrededor de nosotros, no estoy loca, está ahí. Lástima que solo sea yo la que mueve un dedo.

Pienso un poco más y decido mensajear a Ino, le sugiero una salida esta noche en algún club que ella decida. Sé que no nos permitirían la entrada, tenemos diecinueve años, Ino y yo no tenemos la máxima edad ni para beber, pero esa es la ventaja de tener una familia adinerada. Luego de algunos detalles y mensajear más de lo usual, cumplo con ciertas formalidades antes de mi salida. Ceno con mis padres, hablamos, de lo mismo.

" _¿Cómo la pasaste hoy? ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Te metiste en algún problema? ¿Saldrás esta noche?"_

Respondo sí a lo último, no es que no les importe su única hija, de hecho les importa mucho, es por eso que tengo un fuerte y confiable perro guardián. No converso mucho con mis padres, pero eso no significa que no me lleve bien con ellos, la relación con mi padre es sarcasmo-incomodidad adolescente-incomodidad paternal-tarjeta de crédito. Mi madre, en cambio, no es alguien con quien tenga tanta confianza, me atrevería a decir que me llevo mejor con mi nana, desde la pubertad no estamos tan unidas, aún así existe ese respeto madre-hija, bueno, siempre y cuando nuestras hormonas no choquen en una conversación que implique a mi papá.

Ya saben, tuve una niñez normal donde era dulce, cariñosa y risueña, pero la pubertad llegó y establecí prioridades, de adolescente, claro.

Se acerca la hora para vestirme y poner color en mi cara pálida entonces me acerco al clóset, elijo un vestido vanidoso con unos tacones que combinen y me dirijo al baño a cambiarme. Sasuke siempre está en mi habitación, siempre a mi alrededor, no sé cuáles fueron específicamente las indicaciones de mi padre, pero lo que más me agrada es que Sasuke pase la mayoría de tiempo conmigo, sobre todo si salgo, es por eso que ahora me cambio de ropa en el baño, porque cada vez que trataba de seducirlo con mi ropa interior, Sasuke huía de la habitación y me esperaba afuera.

Ésta salida sería mi anzuelo para volver, luego de una semana (fallida), a intentar algo con Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Esto es un OS, pero podría tener otro capi si me dan la fuerza :'( Estoy siendo honesta ya que tenía guardada esta historia pero lo demás está flotando aún en mi cabeza y no lo he escrito :(**

 **Mil gracias, nooo! Un millón de gracias para las personitas (si están leyendo esto) que han pasado por mis historias anteriores! Me encantaron sus comentarios y estoy muy agradecida. Lobo Sasuke y Desvergonzado Sasuke están muy felices xD**

 **Y bien, qué te pareció lo que acabas de leer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:**

 _Un abrazo a cada persona que le dio favorito!_

 _Un beso a quienes le dieron seguir a la historia!_

 _Y qué decir a los que me siguieron a mi… Que tal una noche de pasión? jajaja es broma bebés!_

 _Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias a todos los que comentaron:_

 _ **ChicaOtaku1023**_

 _No solo eres una persona, si no la 1era en comentar y eso es lo más lindo para mi!_

 _ **Natsuki Hiroto**_

 _No quiero decepcionar a nadie, entonces aquí va el sgte capitulo! gracias por el fav!_

 _ **Spicy Sky**_

 _De los mejores comentarios! Me encanta que alguien mencione mi manera de escribir, es lo que más me inspira! Gracias!_

 _ **saku-love**_

 _Si? Genial! Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **SakuraMaya**_

 _Aquí estoy haciendo lo posible, lo que hacemos las mujeres por atención ehh jaja espero que te guste la continuación!_

 _ **Mr-sunrise**_

 _Heck yeah!_

 _ **Meems**_

 _Amé tu comentario! gracias!_

 _ **Lunariko**_

 _Por aquí ando! lamento haber tardado, ya sabes, cosas personales e impredecibles que nos pasan…_

 _ **thexody**_

 _VEY tú!_

 _ **gabi2801**_

 _Yasss! I love her too!_

 _ **Enigma07**_

 _Hola! jaja Por supuesto que él no tendrá más remedio que aceptar la atracción… Gracias preciosura por tus palabras!_

 _ **Natyqg**_

 _Gracias querida lectora! 3_

 _Me animo a unos cuantos más! sí!_

 _ **.3958**_

 _Jajaja que bella, gracias por tu emocionante comentario, mi alma y corazón van en este nuevo capítulo! Ya veremos qué emociones!_

 _ **Unsigned16**_

 _Nou! Aquí van unos cuantos más gracias por comentar!_

 _Y a mis queridos y a la vez tímidos_ _ **visitantes**_ _:_

 _Por supuesto que pensé en algo corto, amo que les encante, gracias por sus palabritas! Uds son geniales!_

 _Debo admitir que estoy oxidada pues no escribo desde hace uno año y saqué esta historia porque la encontré en mi compu mientras depuraba archivos de la misma…_

 _Si leyeron ésta nota hasta el final les agradezco aún más, ahora sí!_

 _Las cosas se ponen serias!_

 _Aquí vamos!_

 **Capítulo 2**

Mi plan tiene dos partes: fingir que estoy borracha, y, la misión del año, emborrachar a Sasuke. No es de los mejores planes, ni la más original idea pero, nunca se pierde la esperanza ¿Verdad? Es decir, si lo piensas bien sí es uno de los mejores planes, yo teniendo carta blanca para actuar como yo quiera sin regaños o miradas incómodas al día siguiente por parte de mi niñera, suena alentador. Y lo mejor de todo, si sale como lo tengo planeado, que Sasuke actúe sin inhibiciones. Sí, ya saben a qué me refiero, a que haga cosas que en el fondo quiera hacer pero no se atreve, como… cogerme.

¡Oh bueno! Me anticipo a lo que se viene y mis ansias suben a mil, las hormonas empiezan a cosquillear mientras que los nervios también se asoman en mi cuerpo. Aquí va una pregunta de lo más interesante. ¿Se imaginan a Sasuke perdiendo el control? No, no, ya sé que algunos pensarán en que es demasiado cuidadoso y responsable como para empezar a beber alcohol en su horario de trabajo. Él es de esas personas a las que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo reaccionará borracho. Yo me apego a la creencia común de que los mansos son los peores borrachos del mundo.

En el mejor de los casos, para mi, por supuesto ¿Será el seductor?

¿El gritón?¿El que se ríe? ¿El incoherente? Y que tal si es ¿El dormilón? Eso, en el peor de los casos.

Simultáneamente imagino que menciona algo como: _"Estoy muy borracho" "No debería hacer esto" "No puedo controlarlo"_ Y su rostro luchando contra la sensual presión. Caliente. Entonces en mi mente puedo escuchar casi claramente su tono diciendo: "Me gustas" con su voz grave, masculina ¡oh! Y cambia su mirada a una más sexy, emana un sonido rasposo, lento, bajo y suave desde su garganta, desde esa maravillosa nuez de Adán.

" _Me gustas y quiero cogerte"_ Así como un chico malo.

Mi corazón explota y no entiendo muy bien por qué, me da una sensación en el estómago que ya saben, siempre describen algo como mariposas en tu interior. Bueno, yo pienso que tengo una brasa en mi útero que lucha por serenarse. Aquí estoy en mi camino a la disco con mi guardaespaldas sentado al otro extremo de la ventanilla del auto conduciendo sin ganas de rozar mi brazo, escuchar mi voz ni mis chismes o dirigirme una palabra mientras que en algún otro lugar de este país alguien está muy dispuesto a darme la mejor noche de sexo. Así como son las cosas.

Naces, te crecen las _boobies_ , te enamoras de un no correspondido, mueres.

Estoy en mis mejores años celebrando en una fiesta exclusiva tratando de seducir a un iceberg. Ya en la disco observo a mi alrededor y examino un poco el lugar para familiarizarme con las luces cambiantes. Sasuke se pega a mi y no veo cuando podré botar la bebida que compro poco a poco. Pero me las arreglo, la noche es joven y empiezo a botar unos cuantos _shots_ de tequila al suelo, regalar unas copas y evadir a cuanto chico ligón se me acerca. Todo sutilmente, por supuesto.

Paseo un poco de un lugar a otro, me dirijo al baño, salgo y trato de evadir a Sasuke. Charlo con alguna muchacha y me muevo entre la gente lo más desapercibida posible, ¡Pero rayos! ¡Sasuke es un buen guardaespaldas! Fingir tomar unos cuantos tragos, perderme en la multitud y actuar extraño es más difícil de lo que esperaba, incluso tengo la tentación de en realidad emborracharme un poco. Pero no lo hago, no porque me emborrache muy rápido, si no porque quiero contar con todos mis sentidos para seducir a mi niñera, y tener éxito.

Entonces me suelto y empiezo a bailar sin importar los tipos que se me acercan por detrás a manosearme, quiero decir, estando borracha ni te interesa pero si estás sobria es diferente. No dejo que esto me afecte y aprovecho para intentar poner celoso a Sasuke. Como siempre. Al menos esta vez puedo fijarme en su reacción mientras miro su cara tanto como las luces parpadeantes, rojas y azules me permiten. Jugueteo con mi vestido blanco ajustado subiéndolo poco a poco sobre mis rodillas para luego dejarlo caer, doy unas vueltas al compás de la música que retumba en mis oídos y pierdo de vista a Sasuke. Normalmente el se queda quieto en alguna esquina observándome mientras danzo en la pista pero ahora mismo no logro ubicarlo. Disimulo y sigo moviendo mi cuerpo bailando lo más naturalmente posible. De repente siento una fuerza en mi brazo que me hala hacia un lado de la multitud, es Sasuke.

—Ino no deja de llamar —dice sin gritar mucho pues nos hemos alejado de los parlantes del lugar y de la pista de baile. Sasuke coloca un celular en mis manos el cual recibo rápidamente pues mi mejor amiga tiende a encontrar problemas fácilmente. Le devuelvo la llamada y corroboro que está bien, la rubia solo me avisa que no ha podido jugársela a su madre y salir de casa.

Así que solo es Sakura y su sensual guardaespaldas en una esquina privada. Lo miro a los ojos tambaleando mi cuerpo, el observa cada movimiento que realizo hasta llegar a él. Me guindo de su cuello como una garrapata mientras el hace el duro intento de zafarse de mi agarre.

Okay… _Show time!_

—Oye… —hablo suave en su oído. Sasuke se tensa, como es de esperarse.

—Déjame abrazarte —digo calmada sintiendo como sus manos dejan de pelear contra mi, aún así no relaja sus músculos y permanece en tensión.

—¿Por qué eres arisco? —pregunto con esta ebria postura, no espero una respuesta de él, los borrachos hablan como si no escucharan a los demás. Creo.

Aprovecho que Sasuke da un suspiro de cansancio y parece que finalmente se quiere relajar, pone sus manos en mi cintura para aguantarme sin que yo me tenga que preocupar por caer.

—¿Qué haces? —habla finalmente preguntando por qué motivo lo muevo hasta arrinconarlo en un mueble que se encuentra cerca de allí, para mi suerte, en el momento correcto y a la hora correcta.

¡Y me tutea!

Libero su cuello y lo dejo cómodamente sentado, doy tres pasos hacia atrás sin girar mi cuerpo y sin perder de vista a Sasuke. Si anticipan mis acciones sabrán que estoy a punto de dar un pequeño baile solo para él.

—Solo mírame —expreso con los ojos fijos en él, trato de lanzar mi mejor mirada seductora y penetrante. Así alzo mis brazos me estiro un poco y muevo la cintura lentamente. Juego con mi cabello, cierro los ojos de vez en cuando y mi cadera se mueve al ritmo del Dj quien manipula una mezcla con alguna canción _hit_ de Bob Sinclar.

Cuando percibo que Sasuke quiere levantarse prácticamente salto hacia él y me coloco en su regazo, estoy sentada en sus piernas muy sugerentemente y se ha puesto rígido e incómodo. No me sorprendo pues es como siempre, intento calentar a un hielo de temperaturas muy bajas.

—Escúchame… — expreso para que se acerque pues ha alejado su rostro lo más que puede de mi. Sasuke agacha su cabeza inseguro y posa su oreja cerca de mi rostro.

—Tócame Sasuke —digo besando, o tratando de besar su cuello ya que se aparta rápidamente al sentir mi tibio aliento y mis intenciones.

Sasuke se levanta y con él mi cuerpo encuentra el suelo. Me estabilizo lo mejor que puedo ya que la brusquedad y mis tacones me desequilibran por unos segundos.

—Cuando te emborrachas no haces estas cosas — pronuncia con algo de enojo. Mi guardaespaldas agarra fuerte mis hombros en busca de respuestas. Me mira con reproche. Me sacude ligeramente.

¿Me descubrió?

—No eres así —habla nuevamente agarrándome firmemente el rostro con sus dos manos.

Pienso en algo a la velocidad de la luz pues no contaba con que no se tragara mi actuación, confiaba y estaba muy segura acerca de los dotes de actriz que heredé de mi madre.

—Me dieron un cigarro en el baño —improviso mientras hago una voz ida y medio entrecortada. Toda una reina del drama.

Sus cejas se alzan y sus ojos se mueven de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándome. La mandíbula de mi niñera se tensa cuando aprieta sus dientes.

—¿Estás hablando de droga, Sakura? —clama sobresaltado. A mi me alarma más que me haya llamado por mi nombre. Atino a confirmar a su pregunta y observo como sus ojos se impacientan.

—¡No debiste aceptar esa mierda! —exclama duro a la vez que me alza y me carga, mi estómago está apoyado en su hombro derecho, mi mundo ha girado ciento ochenta grados y lo siguiente que percibo es la salida del club. Por un momento su actitud me enoja, pero enseguida su protección me calma, sé que es su trabajo pero se siente bien.

—¡Es temprano! —se me ocurre decir. Sasuke me coloca en el asiento delantero del auto y seguidamente me pone el cinturón de seguridad.

—No consumí nada, tranquilízate —murmuro con la cabeza agachada. Estoy encogida ya que no se como actuar frente a su actitud. Me asusta un poco su expresión y me pongo susceptible ante su preocupación. Sí, me siento regañada y estúpida, nadie le ha dado un regaño a la señorita Sakura antes. Mi plan está fuera de control, no logré si quiera ofrecerle un trago a Sasuke, descubrió que no estaba ebria y ya estoy volviendo a casa.

—No se lo diré a su padre, puede confiar en mi —responde Sasuke con un tono de voz más calmado. Existen pocas cosas que me ponen de mal humor, una de ellas es que no crean en mi palabra.

—¡Dios! ¡Nunca lo he consumido y nunca lo haré! —exclamo exasperada —No soy estúpida —pronuncio más bajo, no quiero parecer una histérica aunque luzco totalmente como una. Aunque me encuentro muy impaciente. Sasuke suspira serio, mira por la ventana y sigue conduciendo siguiendo las respectivas señales de tránsito de la vía. En otra ocasión por supuesto que confiaría en Sasuke, he pasado mucho tiempo con él y siento además que no solo me cuida para recibir dinero al final del mes. Eso lleva a preguntarme a mi misma cuál es su sueldo. La Sakura escupe fuego lo hubiera preguntado pero no lo hago, mis sentimientos son un lío.

Apoyo mi rostro en mis manos y me sereno, toco mi cabello y espero tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi hogar. Afortunadamente luego de eso el viaje se hace corto y no tengo que justificar mi comportamiento de adolescente que busca llamar la atención. No me arrepiento pero la vergüenza colorea mis mejillas. Esta era una de las desventajas, que me descubriera, quiero decir, pero Sasuke es muy educado como para enfrentar a la hija de su jefe.

Cuando llegamos Sasuke se queda en la puerta de mi habitación y no tiene intenciones de pasar, ha creado su barrera profesional e invisible nuevamente, me observa incomparable y no comprendo su expresión.

—Que descanse —musita apacible, asiente con su cabeza en forma de despedida. Pero yo no estoy lista para rendirme esta noche y no dejo que cierre la puerta. Busco su mirada y el me observa, le hablo. Digo lo único que he deseado esta noche, o quizás desde el primer momento en que lo conocí.

—Un beso —pido desesperada. Inevitablemente mis ojos se posan en sus labios así que no observo su reacción inmediata.

—Esto no está bien —murmura en respuesta.

¿Cuándo algo incorrecto se ha sentido bien? Sus ojos bajan la mirada hacia mis labios dudándolo. Yo conozco esa expresión, sé que lo desea tanto como yo, la química esta ahí, entre nosotros. Mis ánimos suben y en este momento sé que debo intentarlo.

—Yo sé que quie-

Me interrumpe callándome bruscamente, une sus labios con los míos y su mano derecha se aferra a mi nuca muy fuerte. ¡Sí! ¡Me está besando! Me succiona tal y como lo imaginaba pero mejor, la sensación sube exponencialmente y me siento sobre la luna. La pasión recorre mi cuerpo y no tardo en responderle a su lengua que se menea. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había un conexión! Mi cuerpo reacciona, cada nervio es perceptivo a su tacto y en seguida soy capaz de acariciarlo. Toco sus brazos fuertes, la excitación se apodera de mi, bajo hacia su cintura masculina y no puedo más, suelto un pequeño gemido desde mi garganta.

Ni siquiera debemos separarnos para respirar normalmente pues Sasuke se separa tal y como se unió a mi, repentinamente. Mis labios arden y otras partes de mi cuerpo igualmente.

Entonces me enojo porque es tan frustrante y decepcionante que me rechacen una y otra vez.

—¡¿Tienes novia?! —se me ocurre preguntar, y sí grito exasperada.

Estoy apunto de lanzar un "no soy celosa" o algo por el estilo, pero en microsegundos caigo en cuenta de que sí lo soy, sí que lo soy. Solo imaginarme a Sasuke poniendo su protector brazo en el hombro izquierdo de una mujer, rodeando su cuello, me enfurece.

¡Whoah! Mi nivel de celos está superándose cada vez más. _"No lo tomes muy personal"_ me aconsejaría mi amiga. _"¿Cómo que personal? ¡El es mío!"_ clama agresivo mi subconsciente. Sasuke no me da una respuesta pero su expresión me dice que no, no tiene una novia, su negativa va más allá de su vida personal, es su profesionalidad la que impide todo esto, su estúpida moral y respeto hacia mi padre.

¿Y entonces?

Termino por hoy.

Ese beso no es algo que olvido fácilmente y que él haya hecho la movida inicial me consuela, me recuesto en mi cama mientras Sasuke sigue de pie mirándome desde la puerta. Dispuesta a soñar con él lanzo un tema que sé que no dejará dormir a mi guardaespaldas. Su preocupación es real por eso es que lo sé.

—Continuaré drogándome si no me aceptas —sé que le dije que no lo hice, pero todos saben que los adolescente mienten, el no tiene que saber la historia completa.

Él asiente con su mirada fija en mis ojos, alzo mi ceja desafiante, espero una respuesta.

—¿Te gusta este juego verdad? —habla con un tono de voz intenso que me paraliza. Nunca ha hecho esta mirada que me lanza. Nuestro alrededor se torna intenso. Sasuke se mueve hacia la cama y posa sus brazos a mi alrededor encerrándome. Se me acerca más de lo normal.

.

.

.

 **Nota:**

 _3 strikes de Terror Jr me puso para este final, pues me animé a hacer algo sassy a Sasuke jaja pero solo un poco, o no? Habrá un 3er capi pronto!_

 _Espero encontrar un nuevo comentario de cada uno de ustedes, me ponen contenta!_

 _Sakura continuará_ _ **spitting fire**_ _?_

 _Sasuke admitirá que el beso le prendió llamas ejmh donde ya sabemos?_

 _El guardaespaldas le concederá otro beso?_

 _Habrá un ansiado lemon?_

 _Qué conoce el papá de Sakura sobre esta relación? Oops Spoiler!_

 _ **Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**

 **Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y ¡lo lamento tanto!, pero este ship no ha terminado para mi así que SASUSAKU BITTTTCHES!**

 _Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias por los favoritos y por seguir la historia, no me esperaba que sean tan lindos y por supuesto MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que comentaron:_

 _Tathuhime,_ _No sabemos casi nada del papá de Sakura! UGH es difícil contemplar las diferentes reacciones!_

 _Dianalaurazb,_ _Jaja ya sabes, para aumentar el_ _ **hype**_ _! Me parece que todos habían olvidado el detalle del papá de Sakura, me tientas a dejarla BIEN impactada muajaja_

 _Lee Sang Gun,_ _Coffcoff_ _ **iknowwhatyouexactlymean**_ _coffcoff por eso es M querida lectora *guiños guiños*_

 _Lunariko,_ _Viva el Lemon!_

 _Natsuki Hiroto,_ _Perdona por actualizar tan tarde! Pero mejor que nunca eh!_

 _Jay,_ _Lamento el retraso de casi 2 años, whoops!_

 _Kazuyaryo,_ _Qué bueno! Pues aquí ando medio inspirada de nuevo!_

 _Saku-love,_ _OMG YASS! Gracias por decir que está genial!_

 _Sakura. vh, Me encanta jugar con Sasuke jaja!_

 _Anita. rivera .3958,_ _Intenso! Jaja qué atenta! Me encanta :* Bueno, al fin llegamos a saber las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke!_

 _SakuraMaya,_ _Jajaja qué emoción verdad? Quería hacerlo bien por eso es que me perdí de la historia, pero aquí vamos!_

 **Me encantaría saber si alguien que leyó hace casi dos años aún sigue aquí, amaría saberlo, amaría más que no se queden con las ganas de haber leído esta historia. Si todavía hay alguien aquí queriéndome leer, disfruten!**

 _ **Anteriormente en el capítulo 2**_

 _Sasuke me interrumpe callándome bruscamente, une sus labios con los míos y su mano derecha se aferra a mi nuca muy fuerte. ¡Sí! ¡Me está besando! Me succiona tal y como lo imaginaba pero mejor, la sensación sube exponencialmente y me siento sobre la luna. La pasión recorre mi cuerpo y no tardo en responderle a su lengua que se menea en busca de la mía. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había un conexión! Mi cuerpo reacciona, cada nervio es perceptivo a su tacto y en seguida soy capaz de acariciarlo. Toco sus brazos fuertes, la excitación se apodera de mi, bajo hacia su cintura masculina y no puedo más, suelto un pequeño gemido desde mi garganta. Ni siquiera debemos separarnos para respirar normalmente pues Sasuke se separa tal y como se unió a mi, repentinamente. Mis labios arden y otras partes de mi cuerpo igualmente. Entonces me enojo porque es tan frustrante y decepcionante que me rechacen una y otra vez._ _¿Y entonces? Termino por hoy._

 _Ese beso no es algo que olvido fácilmente y que él haya hecho la movida inicial me consuela, me recuesto en mi cama mientras Sasuke sigue de pie mirándome desde la puerta. Dispuesta a soñar con él lanzo un tema que sé que no dejará dormir a mi guardaespaldas. Su preocupación es real por eso es que lo sé._

— _Continuaré drogándome si no me aceptas —sé que le dije que no lo hice, pero todos saben que los adolescente mienten, el no tiene que saber la historia completa._

 _Él asiente con su mirada fija en mis ojos, alzo mi ceja desafiante, espero una respuesta._

— _¿Te gusta este juego verdad? —habla con un tono de voz intenso que me paraliza. Nunca ha hecho esta mirada que me lanza. Nuestro alrededor se torna intenso. Sasuke se mueve ágil y rápido hacia mi cama y posa sus brazos a mi alrededor encerrándome. Se aproxima más de lo normal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 3**

Estoy perdiendo mi propio juego. En la batalla de miradas percibo un Sakura VS. Sasuke hasta que decido apartarme un poco, me siento en la cama y me quito los tacones evadiendo sus ojos penetrantes. Sí, Sakura Haruno se siente algo perdida y pequeña debajo de su guardaespaldas. Me encuentro intimidada pero aparto a Sasuke de mi empujándolo con la palma de mi mano contra su pecho tratando de actuar lo más despreocupada posible, mi interior hormiguea a causa de los nervios, sin embargo lo disimulo acariciando con alivio los dedos de mis pies sobre las marcas de los tacones altos. Es una acción natural, debería de funcionar. Él nunca ha respondido a mis desafíos, y esta definitivamente no era una pregunta que me esperaba. ¿Que si me gusta este juego?

Aunque al principio ponerle un dedo encima se haya sentido un juego para mi, ya no se sentía más como algo simplemente superficial. Sasuke realmente me importaba, me empezó a importar lo que pensara de mi y lo que sintiera no solo respecto a mi, sé que no todo gira en torno a mi mundo. Era extraño que yo lo valorara más por su compañía en estos diez meses que por las pocas palabras que el emitía pues eran casi ningunas. Sin embargo la sensación de su cuerpo cerca de mi me causaba una pequeña alegría difícil de controlar.

—No quiero jugar —digo sonriendo, aunque no me siento muy bien como para sonreír, de hecho me encuentro algo cansada y a la vez quiero seguir hablando con Sasuke. He perdido valiosa energía tratando de actuar cansada en el club y nada ha salido como quería, ni siquiera ha sido un buen desenlace, desafortunadamente.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así? —pregunta él con más calma, pero aún conserva la tensión en sus cejas. Su mirada se siente como si quisiera entrar en mi cerebro y es asfixiante.

—Es obvio, Señor —expreso poniéndome de pie, reúno energías y me aproximo hacia él con mi típica actitud de conquista, no se había alejado mucho pero estoy ante él de pie—, quiero tu atención porque me gustas —hago una pequeña pausa y alzo mi ceja izquierda —, me encantas y quiero cogerte —murmuro entonando mi voz de manera seductora. Espero no sonar ridícula.

La respuesta de Sasuke es un suspiro profundo, parpadea y así es como sus ojos ya no tienen como punto focal los míos. Observa a cualquier cosa menos a mi y piensa. No se como interpretar su postura, no sé si me corresponde o qué pasa por su cabeza, nunca había querido tanto entrar en la mente de alguien. Y justo cuando paso mi lengua por mis labios resecos, lista para hablar de nuevo, él se adelanta.

— _ **Tú…**_ —me señala ligeramente frunciendo sus cejas en mi dirección, está frustrado —Tú no eres mi tipo —habla con voz gruesa y desafiante ¿Molesto? Más bien contrariado diría yo.

—¿Tipo de chica? —respondo con miedo, no lo hago notar, eso espero, sin embargo no puedo ocultar el hecho de que me encuentro intimidada y confusa acerca de su punto.

—No me metería con una persona como _**tú**_ , nunca —comenta sin responderme, pero sé a lo que se refiere. ¿Acaso es gay? Ningún hombre que conozco desperdiciaría una oportunidad fácil con una adolescente caliente, aunque no sé si realmente quiero ser tomada de esa manera.

—¿Y cómo es tu tipo? —pregunto alzando un poco más la voz, gano terreno y muevo los hombros agrandando un poco mi actitud, vuelvo a ser la chica segura de siempre. Así es como Sasuke mantiene mi actitud yendo y viniendo con solo parpadear.

—Me gustan las chicas tranquilas —empieza a decir apretando la mandíbula y me sigue mirando directamente, es el tiempo más largo que hemos sostenido nuestras miradas así como la conversación y se siente extraño, a Sasuke le pertenecen unos ojos muy oscuros y profundos —, que no festejan ni se drogan —pronuncia por último.

Auch, eso me duele.

—¿Y yo soy? —pregunto con resentimiento, no lo puedo evitar, quiero, pero no puedo lucir tan desagradable.

—Molesta —responde esbozando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura. ¿Qué?

Mi corazón se siente humillado y mis instintos igualmente. Tengo mil pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza pero solo una pregunta que resalta ¿Cómo alguien podría hacer y decir algo tan distinto a la vez?

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste? —pregunto de manera directa, mis manos están cruzadas sobre mi pecho en señal de protección.

—Fue lo que pediste —dice alzando los hombros con apatía — y es todo —añade serio.

Asiento con mi cabeza y hago una mueca con capricho. Me he enfriado en un instante y mirarlo no ayuda para nada. No acepto sus palabras, pero no puedo dejar que Sasuke crea que me duele más de lo que parece. Le dirijo una sonrisa a la que el se muestra imperturbable. Sasuke gana esta ronda pero no se lo dejo saber así. Es inevitable, soy orgullosa y caprichosa.

—En ese caso… Debí haberte pedido que me cojas —menciono en son de burla. Me acerco hacia el y prácticamente tengo que estirar mi cuello para hablarle, lo intento aún más para parecer presuntuosa. Aunque nos encontramos a un metro de distancia siento su calor pero no dejo que eso afecte mi postura rígida, y tal parece que él tampoco tiene el afán de hacerlo.

—De todas formas haces cualquier cosa por dinero —hablo con un tono muy parecido al sarcasmo. Sasuke reacciona abriendo sus labios listo para replicar con algo.

—Vete —ordeno tocando su pecho con mi dedo índice. Y es la primera vez que no dejo que hable, que me responda. Suspiro relajada cuando me da la espalda y deja mi habitación al fin sin añadir nada más.

Ahora no tengo la certeza de poder anticipar los movimientos de mi niñera. He pasado los últimos diez meses con él prácticamente pegado a mi y no puedo aceptar simplemente que no se sienta de la misma manera que yo. Hay algo más y sé que no está bien. No me agrada cuando no habla pero tampoco me agradó cuando lo hizo. Soy un lío en mi mente así que trato de alejar todos mis pensamientos sobre mi guardaespaldas y decido que es hora de dormir.

Es estúpido que pueda dejar de pensar en Sasuke pero no puedo si siquiera tratar de dejar de sentir. Alcanzo mi cama con una sensación extraña pero no dejo que me envuelva como mi sábanas los hacen, completamente. No se siente bien que me haya desestabilizado. Y malditamente no se siente bien tampoco no ser correspondida.

¿Soy la tonta que entendió todo esto mal?

.

.

. 

**Nota:**

 **Admito que en este capítulo tenía preparado un lemon e incluso el final, pero mi mente no me dejó dejarlo así. Pensé que sería muy apresurado, no tendría un desarrollo de personaje y estaría alejado de la realidad. Odio el cliché y trato de alejarme de él así que aquí vienen nuevos capítulos para darle un buen desenlace a la historia que me de paz de escritora.**

 **Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y si no, háganme saber sus opiniones al respecto!**

 **Nos vemos;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

 **Gracias por estar aquí! Estoy con todos los sentimientos de Naruto Shippuden encima así que me siento muy susceptible. Imaginen escuchar de nuevo esos openings y endings después de tanto tiempo :')**

 **Natsuki Hiroto** , aunque estuve por bastante tiempo ausente, jamás olvidaba la historia y admito que de vez en cuando leía SasuSaku, y me daba remordimiento. Sí! Noté lo corto que estaba ya cuando lo subí jaja lo siento!

 **Sakura . vh** , Graciaaaasss por el apoyo! Me encanta que te guste mi narrativa :') un beso!

 **Seishes** , heeey acá estoy!

 **Dianalaurazb** , baia baia! Jajaja me gustan los giros de trama! Un abrazo!

 **Gab** , no pensaste que Sasuke iba a caer tan fácilmente ehh! No te me desanimes! jajaja

 **Yamada . chib** , gracias por recibirme! :')

 **Lym-22** , qué bueno que te encanta! La historia tiene OoC (out of character) pero si no lo tuviera no sería divertido jugar con sus personalidades. Al no leer algo parecido me encanta que te encante! :D

 **Para serles sincera he estado debatiéndome por cómo continuar ya que me saltaron un par de ideas que no sabía cómo acomodar antes de las que ya tenía previstas. Qué lío!**

 **Quieren acción? Primero alguien tiene que manejar sus sentimientos. Y bueno! Vamos a ver cómo reacciona Sakura a tal plantón. Se rendirá?**

 **Capítulo 4**

Mi orgullo impide a mi libido hacer de las suyas. Bueno, no completamente. Pienso que Sasuke no es inmune a mi pero mi mente no es tan flexible como mi corazón y existe una gran lucha dentro de mi que reprime que actúe con encanto hacia mi niñera mientras otra me atrae a su cuerpo. Ya han pasado varias noches desde que me besó y la barrera de profesionalidad está más fuerte que nunca, desafortunadamente. Alguien que te quiere te hace sentir querida ¿no?, en este momento me siento confundida.

Estos últimos días he intentado ignorar a Sasuke, algo imposible pues lo tenía a mis espaldas la mayoría del tiempo. He enfriado un poco las cosas gracias a mi orgullo pero mi corazón no puede evitar mirarlo de la misma manera en cada oportunidad que tengo.

—Buenos días —saludo a mi niñera cuando salgo de mi habitación. El asiente su cabeza en señal de respeto. Estoy lista para salir y para que me persiguiera como a una sombra. Me preguntaba por qué necesitaba que me cuidaran en mi propia casa. Es decir, es un lugar enorme y entiendo la paranoia del señor Haruno pero era simplemente ridículo. Aún así, no tenía la necesidad de entrar en más detalles con mi padre quien seguramente contaba con una excusa perfecta sobre mi seguridad. En el fondo, no quería conocer acerca de sus negocios pues no quería desilusionarme encontrando algo que era mejor ignorar. Lo sé, ¡Qué superficial!

Paso por el comedor que se encuentra lleno de empleados limpiando y poniendo varias cosas en su sitio. Una chica se me acerca y agacha su cabeza saludándome.

—Buenos días señorita —murmura despacio — ¿Qué desea desayunar? —pregunta expectante.

—Lo de siempre —le respondo simpática y me siento en una de las sillas de la gran mesa. Cuando desayuno, acostumbro mirar mi móvil así que ya me encuentro revisando mis redes sociales y mensajeando con Ino. No es que solo tuviera mensajes de Ino, sino que ella era la única a quien respondía frecuentemente.

En poco tiempo recibo mi desayuno y lo devoro en instantes. No sé por qué soy tan hambrienta en las mañanas.

—¿No te cansas de estar conmigo? —pregunto a Sasuke levantándome con el tazón de _açai_ ahora vacío. Tomo mi rumbo hacia la cocina y lo dejo en un mesón cerca del lavaplatos. Sí, bueno, tengo la mala costumbre de ser desorganizada pero al menos soy educada.

—¿Y bien? —inquiero nuevamente alzando mis cejas al no obtener respuesta.

No estoy molesta con Sasuke, más bien, tengo un conflicto interno de cómo continuar tratándolo. He tratado de pasarme sobre él debido a esto y es difícil cuando tiene su mirada en mi casi todo el día. Mis únicos momentos de privacidad son cuando me baño, me visto, y duermo. Sasuke también duerme, obviamente, su turno acaba cuando yo decido descansar. Eso me hace reflexionar acerca de lo desconsiderada que soy cuando lo llevo de compras y de fiesta. Bueno, seguro mi padre le paga más que bien, y el parece ser bastante resistente.

—Es mi trabajo —contesta al fin, serio.

Por supuesto.

—Soy tu trabajo… —susurro desanimada. Aún quiero curiosear acerca de cómo se siente acerca de mi. Tal plantón me dejó descolocada, pero no desesperanzada. Una mujer puede obtener lo que desee si lo hace intensamente.

—No es que te vea como a un objeto, Sakura —comenta cuando percibe mi aura de decepción.

¡Ah sí! Luego de nuestro primer y único encuentro íntimo, Sasuke ha empezado a tutearme. Pienso que es un buen signo.

—Claro… —murmuro con escepticismo. No lo niego, tengo mis dudas.

—Me gusta cuando eres efusiva —susurra con lo que me parece ver, una sonrisa ligera.

¿Realmente piensa que eso me consuela? ¡Ugh!

—Pensé que no te gustaba porque no soy tu tipo de chica —digo alzando una de mis rosadas cejas. Sí, mi tono es altanero. Ya hemos regresado hasta el salón principal donde por suerte no hay nadie. Él aprieta sus labios y parpadea suavemente. Y no vuelve a hablar. Sentía que luchaba por hablarme pero algo lo detenía. Debía saber qué.

—Sabes que puedes arruinar tu vida si no dices cómo realmente te sientes —digo regañando un poco su actitud. Mi última gota de paciencia es derramada.

Lo dejo ser y no busco otra palabra más de él quien tampoco hace el esfuerzo, mientras tanto, sigo mi camino. Dispongo mi salida hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga. Necesito tener contacto con ella pues es la única que entiende y comparte mis problemas de adolescente estúpida. ¡Ah! Odio esta etapa.

Sasuke se ofrece a conducir mi auto y no opongo resistencia, dejo que maneje la situación y lo ignoro pero no lo hago por completo. Trato de disimular mis miradas hacia su cuerpo y es casi imposible no sentir nada. Mi cuerpo reacciona y no hago nada más que pensar en Sasuke. Mi orgullo pide con voz lejana que olvide el beso. El camino se hace largo y mis divagaciones me acompañan en todo momento.

—¡Saku! —saluda mi rubia y bonita amiga —¡No hemos cotorreado en mucho tiempo!

Sí, hemos llegado a la casa de Ino que es una mansión igual de enorme que la mía. Se siente como un hogar para mi pues desde niñas hemos pasado por varias aventuras aquí y allá. Sin embargo su casa tiene un toque mediterráneo, es un estilo salvaje y hogareño, a diferencia de la mía que tenía un diseño súper contemporáneo y moderno.

—¿De qué hablas? Nos mensajeamos todo el tiempo —menciono riendo ligeramente. Adoraba a mi amiga y si había alguna persona más dramática que yo debía ser ella.

—Sí claro —habla moviendo sus manos —Tú me entiendes —dice sonriendo mirándome con complicidad. La entiendo perfectamente. Somos amigas prácticamente desde que nacimos y aunque teníamos rivalidades desde la escuela, eso no había podido apartarnos, más bien, eso había formado una conexión de amistad mucho más profunda que la que comparto con cualquier otra persona. Me atrevo a decir que Ino se siente como una hermana para mi.

—¿Y cómo va tu situación con tu niñera? —pregunta una vez que hemos dejado a Sasuke fuera de nuestro espacio. El aún puede cuidarme desde unos metros, y después de todo, la casa de Ino puede considerarse un lugar seguro. Ella también tiene seguridad, no tan exagerada como la mía, pero se puede decir que estamos en privado. Nos encontramos en la glorieta de su hermoso y vistoso jardín. Me encantan las flores de verano que cubren el lugar. Ante mi admiración hacia el lugar, Ino recoge y coloca una flor blanca detrás de mi oreja mostrándose amistosa.

—Por ahora soy un poco fría —musito casi bufando.

—Alguna vez dijiste eso sobre él —contesta con humor. Los ojos de Ino se conectan con su sonrisa.

—No es divertido ser así —platico lloriqueando infantilmente. Puedo derrumbarme ante Ino y aún así ella vería la manera de poner mis pies sobre la tierra.

—Tampoco debe ser divertido ser ignorado —contrarresta ella siguiendo mi conversación. Finalmente nos sentamos dando vista hacia su piscina sin fin. Su piscina era mejor que la mía, debo admitir.

—No creo que le importe mucho—hablo frustrada.

—¡Claro que lo hace! Luego de que hayas estado encima de él durante mucho tiempo no creo que no extrañe tu adorable encanto.

—Debe estar aliviado, le hago más fácil el trabajo —expreso con recelo en mi voz.

—Pero no eres tú, Saku —dice mi amiga preocupada. Mientras tanto Ino se relaja estirando sus brazos y bostezando, a causa de esto el vestido celeste que lleva puesto se alza un poco dejando ver sus blancas y delgadas piernas. Ino es toda una Barbie, es hermosa. Y está cansada, no es tan temprano en la mañana por lo que seguro se ha desvelado. Ino traidora.

—¿Saliste anoche y no me invitaste? —pregunto mostrándome falsamente herida.

—Como dije, últimamente no eres tú así que… —Ino habla con un tono grácil, la rubia cruza sus piernas.

—¡Claro que soy yo! —interrumpo con un entusiasmo forzado —Solo que más calmada —añado sonriendo.

—Serías tú si estuvieras molestándolo un poco —habla de manera pícara, señala al susodicho a la distancia de manera disimulada —. Si no hubieras metido la pata diciendo que consumías droga quizás aún pudieras divertirte con él.

Si, Ino estaba más que enterada.

—Quizás hizo lo que hizo porque quería ponerte un límite —vuelve a hablar.

Esa mentira me persigue como un fantasma, ¡Es vergonzoso! Si hubiera sabido que besarlo iba a quitarme la diversión de provocarlo todos los días quizás hubiera atesorado más el momento. Recuerdo sus labios sobre los míos y mi respiración se acelera. Sasuke tiene un efecto en mi que mi mente no puede y no intenta olvidar. Quizás haya algún motivo.

—Y funcionó porque no has vuelto a tratar de conquistarlo —comenta —¡Él está ganando Saku! —continúa. Ino está tratando de que siga mi ritmo, es algo que sube mi ánimo. Por un instante busco con la mirada a Sasuke quien está tranquilo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tiene los ojos cerrados, su estado de relajación me ablanda.

—No va a ser lo mismo —comento. Esa es la última de mis preocupaciones.

—¿Sientes lo mismo? —inquiere mi rubia amiga. Noto que su expresión y que toda la conversación va a tornarse más profunda desde este momento. Los nervios enredan mi lengua.

—Su-pongo…

Quiero a Ino con mi vida, pero algunos temas son aún difíciles de hablar, no imposibles, pero incómodos.

—Entonces sí va a ser lo mismo —contesta Ino dando un aplauso, su acción me desconcierta durante un momento, ella se expresa mucho con sus manos.

Asiento con algo más que esperanza. Sabía que debía hablar con Ino y despejar mi mente con sus palabras. La rubia no siempre es tan sabia con sus palabras, pero la mayoría de veces, piensa como yo.

—Pero… Sabes que si duermen juntos, esta relación será… Diferente — indica severa —¿Quieres algo más que su pene? —dice bromeando pero sé que a la vez es una pregunta seria.

Pienso un momento antes de responderle, sus celestes ojos sobre mi me revelan que desea una respuesta directa.

—No quiero que sea mi guardaespaldas —le respondo con certeza —, pero no quiero que pierda su trabajo ni el respeto de mi padre.

 _¡Qué desconsiderado es el amor!_ Pienso. Ino me responde con una mueca y lleva una mano hacia su frente en señal de inquietud.

—¡Qué complicado! —exclama. Por un momento reviso mi celular y las notificaciones. Mi papá no ha llamado como lo hace todas las mañanas, sin darme cuenta arrugo mi frente ansiosa.

—Yo creo que… Debes escuchar a tus hormonas —Ino declara adoptando una voz dudosa. Ella llama mi atención de nuevo.

—Querrás decir corazón —opino frunciendo las cejas extrañada.

—Es lo mismo —expresa riendo.

No es un problema para mi seducir a Sasuke, no me daba vergüenza, sin embargo, mi sentido común necesitaba seguridad.

—Ino… No estoy segura de que valga la pena lo que haga— digo ensombreciendo el ambiente —. Ya no estoy segura de si le gusto.

—Si no les gustas tú, seguro le gustan los hombres.

Río ante tal comentario de mi amiga. Oh, definitivamente Sasuke no es gay y expongo el punto directamente.

—¡No es gay!, si no no me hubiera dado un beso como ese —afirmo.

El recuerdo de la intensidad de guardaespaldas refuerza mi ilusión. Empiezo a ponerme ansiosa.

—¡Exacto! —mi amiga enfatiza su exclamación moviendo sus manos.

Mi cerebro juega conmigo una vez más y me confunde. ¿Cómo se ha comportado Sasuke? Un instante me mira como si quisiera besarme y luego… Nada. ¿Se siente atraído hacia mi? ¿Y si solo es mi mente tejiendo una red de amor? _¿Y si no me quiere?_

—Pregúntaselo… O actúa —Ino responde mi última pregunta la cual he dicho en voz alta. Me alegra haberlo hecho porque su tono me convence.

—Uhm yo pienso eso… Pero tú decides qué hacer —dice por último a modo de no llevar culpa si algo sale mal. Sonrío porque es algo que ambas hacemos. Al menos nosotras decidimos qué hacer y qué no. No sé si es cualidad de una buena amiga pero al fin y al cabo, nos damos un empujón.

Ino y yo hablamos un par de cosas más, mientras transcurre la conversación la noto un poco distraída. Sé que piensa en algo más. Me comenta que ha conocido a un chico y por primera vez la siento avergonzada. ¡Debe hablar en serio!

—Tengo una maravillosa idea —habla Ino con un aura brillante rodeándola. Bueno, al menos metafóricamente. Con mi mirada la insto a seguir hablando. ¡Quería saber qué más pasaba con ese tal Sai!

—Coquetea con él mientras yo los espío, seré una espectadora de su romance —propone orgullosa de sus palabras. Por un momento me pierdo en su diálogo.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke? —pregunto aturdida.

—De quién más —responde sarcástica. Ino me dirige una mirada de _"duh!"._

—¿Sai? —inquiero inocentemente.

—Ya continuaremos luego con lo de mi amigo, después de todo, Sasuke es quien se encuentra aquí —recita ladina.

—Bien —expreso. La idea no tiene mucho sentido para mi, pero no hay manera de que Ino me deje escapar de la situación.

¡Bien! Luego de dos semanas desde mi plantón, resuelvo que debo saber si Sasuke siente algo más que atracción por mi. Me dirijo hacia él sin perder tiempo con el apoyo de la mirada coqueta de Ino. Sasuke se encuentra ahora sentado cerca de un rosal, tiene una rosa rosada en la mano y examina con cuidado las espinas. Se lo ve muy… ¡Atractivo!

—¿Me vas a dar esa rosa? —digo acercándome y sentándome muy cerca. Nuestras piernas tienen contacto.

Mi pecho se hincha de nervios, mi corazón quiere saltar y encontrarse directamente con el suyo. ¡Jodido Sasuke! ¡Qué encantador!

—¿La quieres? —murmura tranquilo, imperturbable.

—Claro —digo sonriendo. Si esperaba romance directo con Sasuke estaba muy equivocada. Debí suponerlo pues desde el principio ha sido muy difícil sacar palabras de su hermosa boca, que por cierto ¡Sí que sabe besar! Alejo mis pensamientos sobre el beso de Sasuke pues estoy segura que he sonreído como una tonta. A eso no ayuda que Sasuke me ha entregado la rosa durante mi _lapsus brutus_. ¿O sí ayuda? Recuerdo que estoy coqueteando.

Mantengo la sonrisa y recibo la flor, no es mi tipo, tampoco mi favorita pero me derrito ante la acción de recibir una rosa de parte del hombre que me gusta.

—Por cierto… —hablo con un poco de nervios. Es la primera vez en casi dos semanas que me muestro amistosa con Sasuke. Muy amistosa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunto. Lo sé, no es una pregunta ideal para romper el hielo pero es algo que curiosamente no conocía y mi cabeza necesitaba procesarlo. Sasuke se veía muy joven para mi.

—Cincuenta y uno —dice serio. Su rostro me confunde porque es una mezcla de seriedad con algo parecido a la burla.

—¿Fue eso una broma? —digo riendo, y no puedo evitar iluminar mi rostro. Lo que siento del momento es una complicidad increíble. Es algo que siento con pocas personas pero con él parece ser más dinámica. ¡Qué extraño!

—Me gustan los hombres maduros —respondo a su expresión cínica.

Su sonrisa me hace sonreír más. _Dame una señal._ Pienso.

—Tengo veinticinco años —dice bajando la mirada a sus manos. Cuando sigo su mirada observo que tiene pinchazos y pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus dedos. No es algo grave, pero tengo la necesidad de coger sus manos, y lo hago.

Hay una atracción que hace que mi cuerpo se incline más hacia Sasuke. Es extraño pero me encanta porque siento que Sasuke lo nota.

—Te pinchaste —susurro borrando los puntos rojos de sus manos. Siento su mirada mientras la mía se mantiene en la palma de su mano.

Estoy en sus manos, y me derrito. Espero que Ino esté analizando bien estos detalles porque a mi mente le está costando trabajando analizar los sentimientos que fluyen entre los dos.

—No es nada… He tenido peores heri- —Sasuke detiene su comentario justo cuando empiezo a embobarme en sus labios.

Pensar que Sasuke ha recibido peores golpes inquieta y entristece mi alma. Imágenes de Sasuke siendo atacado y vulnerable recorren mi cabeza como flash. No quiero demostrarle lástima pero apuesto a que mi rostro ha sido tan transparente que lo ha notado al instante. Por eso se detuvo.

—No quiero que te lastimen —susurro sin darme cuenta. Mi corazón ha hablado.

—Entonces no salgamos de tu habitación —dice sonriendo.

¡Listo! Mis hormonas han recibido su dosis de deseo. Observo que las mejillas de Sasuke se tornan de un rosa pálido. No se dio cuenta de la intención de sus palabras. ¡Vaya! Río internamente.

—Entonces regresemos a ella—murmuro igual o más sonrojada que mi niñera.

El rostro de Sasuke está sospechosamente muy cerca y por un segundo siento que podemos movernos solo un poco y podríamos unirnos en un beso. La magia del momento se ve interrumpida cuando veo que la mirada de Sasuke se desvía por unos segundos hacia lo que que sea que esté a mis espaldas. Más bien quien. Ino empieza a hablar una vez que se ve pillada. Sasuke adopta una postura recta y se pone de pie.

¡Maldita Ino!

—Saku… —dice mi amiga —Acompáñame un momento.

Acudo a Ino para despedirme. ¡Ah! ¡Nada oportuno! En mi interior quiero darle un golpe a mi rubia amiga, pero por otro lado pienso en lo buena que ha sido su idea. Espero que haya funcionado.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto con un suspiro cuando vuelvo a mi amiga.

—Ohh ¡Estás jodida! —anuncia sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Qué? —demando confundida.

—Estás enamorada de él —declara como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo moderno.

—Ino… —emito avergonzada.

—No te preocupes —dice tranquilizándome —la manera en la que te mira —habla sugerente, Ino entorna sus ojos y me da una mirada feliz mezclada con algo más.

—¡Dime! —expreso con desespero. Miro impaciente los hermosos ojos de Ino que me observan divertida. Ahora desborda mucha energía.

—No se que hay en su corazón, pero en su mirada hay algo más…

¡Ah! ¡Qué bobo es enamorarse!

—¡Frentona! —exclama pero mantiene un tono discreto, su voz hace un susurro exagerado. No había manera de que alguien nos escuchase pero apreciaba el esfuerzo de mi amiga —Estoy segura de que te tiene cariño —responde convencida —, pero también quiere estar entre tus piernas —dice ahogando una risa.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me esperaba eso. En el fondo lo quería tanto que me lo había creído. Lo que no sabía era cuántas ganas tenía de saberlo hasta que lo sentí. Ahh. ¡Adoraba a Ino!

.

.

.

 **Nota:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota:**_

 _ **Seishes, asdqwfghyurgdsjkl graaacias!**_

 _ **Natsuki Hiroto, jajaja me gusta tu pasión! Espérame que si muero no hay final!**_

 _ **Sakura . vh, qué bueno que el capítulo ya está aquí!**_

 _ **Son – AbyGC, thank you!**_

 _ **Lym – 22, Hola! Personalmente me regocijo en las predicciones acertadas que tengo sobre alguna películas pero me gusta más que todo pase como menos me lo esperaba, así que supongo que eso es algo bueno!**_

 _ **Gab, jajaja te comprendo, yo estaría igual de desesperada!**_

 _ **Querido guest, gracias por comentar la historia! :D**_

 _ **Esta vez me demoré un poco más, gomen!**_

 _ **Veamos como desarrollan sus sentimientos este par…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Cuando regresamos de la casa de Ino mi ánimo parece haber subido hasta las nubes. Mi rubia amiga ha logrado subir mi autoestima de manera eficaz. Y aunque todavía siento una pequeña punzada en mi corazón, estoy dispuesta a divertirme en la noche, claro que, esta vez no solo sería parte de un plan de seducción. Mi salud mental pide un tiempo para dedicarme a mi misma. La sensación de libertad en el baile, el sonido tomando control de no solo mi oído sino de todos mis sentidos, eso era lo que necesitaba para liberar un poco de tensión sexual que desde hace meses se arremolinaba en mi vientre gracias al dichoso y caliente guardaespaldas. ¿Qué estaría pensando mi padre al contratar a un saco de hormonas masculinas para su hija adolescente? ¿Acaso los hombres no aprecian la belleza de otros? Es decir, seguramente el señor Haruno, estricto en ciertos aspectos, sin carácter en otros, tenía que haberse dado cuenta en algún momento del poder que su guardaespaldas favorito ejercía alrededor de las féminas. Quizás debía de darle un poco más de crédito a mi padre por confiar en su bonita y única hija quien estaba en la edad de desear a un cuerpo musculoso y caliente. O escondía demasiado bien sus intenciones o confiaba demasiado en el carácter y autocontrol de su empleado estrella.

El dominio de Sasuke sobre él mismo y sus emociones aún me impresionaban, yo no era una niña fácil de ignorar, la pubertad me había asentado bien y yo lo sabía. La seguridad era una de mis mejores cualidades y estaba segura de que eso más de una vez me había facilitado el trato con chicos. No es de extrañar que me sintiera tan humillada ante el rechazo de Sasuke; yo nunca había sufrido por tener que llamar la atención de un hombre y he de admitir que ese mismo rechazo había convertido mi romántica persecución en una más apasionante aventura. ¿Qué hay en esto de ser rechazado que nos atrae más?

Y… ¿Que no soy su tipo? ¡Bah!

Sé que a Sasuke no le gustan las chicas escandalosas, o algo así mencionó, pero por eso mismo me rehúso a ser su tipo, sé que él nunca va a dejar de observarme y quizás, en lo más recóndito del fondo de mi mente, se estaba trazando alguna malévola idea solo para molestarlo. Por supuesto que el coqueteo estaba en mis mejores recursos, pero no dejaría de ser yo ni por un segundo. Respecto a las drogas… Talvez era la última vez que tenía oportunidad para tratar de probar un punto que rondaba con esperanza en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría hacer que Sasuke hablara más?

Pienso que, un hombre habla de más cuando está enojado. Sin embargo, si la situación se volvía vergonzosa nuevamente, no tenía más remedio de dejar el asunto de las drogas de una vez por todas, debía convencer a alguien que me importaba mucho de que no era solo una niña rica mimada sin límites. Es decir, los límites no son del agrado de muchos, yo personalmente tenía pocos pero estaba muy segura de que no quería consumir algo letal para mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo convencía a Sasuke? Necesitaba su confianza para poder entablar una relación más personal e íntima.

Con el tema de la confianza en mi mente, me preparo no solo mentalmente si no físicamente para ir a alguna discoteca. Debo trabajar en ello pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme un poco escandalizando a mi niñera. La manera en que su semblante se descoloca es combustible para mis deseos de conquistarlo.

—Acompáñame —hablo en la puerta de mi habitación. Últimamente me había pasado metida en mi habitación, no había mucho que hacer de todos modos, en mi casa tenía todo, eran mis vacaciones de verano y antes debía decidir si seguiría alguna carrera profesional. El pensamiento no me animaba mucho, lo que sí me entusiasmaba era mi guardaespaldas al otro lado de la habitación.

—Pasa —digo de manera amistosa. Espero a que camine y cierro de un portazo. Sasuke no tenía por qué estar en mi habitación, de hecho, se suponía que mi habitación era una de las más seguras en la casa. De todos modos, siempre que tenía una buena excusa, invitaba a Sasuke a acompañarme.

—Podemos conversar mientras me maquillo —digo, Sasuke se relaja y toma asiento en uno de mis sillones, sí, efectivamente hay un juego pequeño de muebles en mi habitación.

—Bueno, más bien tú puedes escucharme —comento de nuevo con sarcasmo, pero mi voz es condescendiente, incluso me acompaña una sonrisa, el asiente en respuesta haciendo una mueca igual de amigable.

Normalmente demoro más de una hora arreglándome. Maquillarme, y elegir ropa cuando tienes varias opciones es parte de mi problema para apresurarme, al menos cuento con la costumbre de ahorrar el tiempo necesario antes de mis salidas. La excitación que tengo cerca de Sasuke forma un remolino abrasador en mi interior por lo que decido darme una ducha antes de prepararme. Un ligero cosquilleo en mi vientre estalla cuando una prometedora idea se forma en mi mente. Estoy lista para cambiarme de ropa y quiero hacer un sutil pero caliente espectáculo para mi niñera. Si Sasuke sale de la habitación no me queda más remedio que aceptar que por ahora no le llamo la atención. Pero si siento su mirada estoy segura que voy a continuar coqueteando con él.

Decidida a salir del baño haciendo un desfile en tanga y en _bra,_ me doy cuenta de que he olvidado una prenda. Sí, bueno, no iba a ser tan sutil después de todo. Muerdo mis labios pensando y reuniendo coraje para salir de todos modos. Debía ser cosa del destino porque estaba a punto de dar el mejor espectáculo solo para buscar mi brasier entre mi armario con solo una tanga cubriendo mi trasero. Usar una toalla para cubrirme no está en mi mente pues ésta está enrollada en mi cabello, de no ser así, mi plan no tendría mucho sentido.

Dejar que Sasuke observe mis pechos desnudos me excita pero me llena de temor y anticipación al mismo tiempo. Tengo la suerte de ser descarada así que me atrevo, con nerviosismo, pero lo hago. Pellizco mis pequeños pezones rosas para que realicen su entrada triunfal: erectos y con orgullo. Salgo.

Al principio no busco con la mirada a Sasuke, en vez de eso salgo como si nada, como si olvidara su presencia y actúo con naturalidad hasta mi _walk in closet_ que convenientemente tiene su puerta a lado de la entrada principal de mi habitación, es decir que camino de frente a mi guardaespaldas quien está sentado cerca de allí con mis tetas al aire. Sin embargo, mi orgullo femenino es capaz de alcanzar su mirada por unos segundos antes de perderme de su vista al entrar a mi closet. ¡Estaba mirándome las tetas! Sus ojos estaban sin duda en mi pecho, mi orgullo se regocija ante su mirada. Es dentro de mi closet donde puedo respirar más tranquila luego de haber hecho mi desfile. Mi habitación es enorme, lo que me había supuesto una caminata algo larga. Ante tal acción, mi corazón se ha acelerado y siento muchas ganas de reír. Lo que hubiera dado por ver durante más tiempo la expresión de mi niñera.

Reviso mis prendas y me inclino por un vestido negro que aún no he estrenado. Es ajustado, recto por todas partes, es corto, y lo único que lo sostiene son delgadas líneas sobre mis hombros. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo pero no me encuentro conforme. Es exactamente ese el motivo por el que mis salidas se retrasan. Al final ni siquiera he tenido que usar un sostén pues el vestido me da el soporte necesario. Uso tacones negros de tiras delgadas para estilizar mi figura pues siento que el corte recto del vestido me quita un poco de gracia. Miro mi reflejo al espejo y decido que me veo mejor de lo que imaginaba con los tacones puestos, el _look_ me gusta más así. Doy la vuelta y noto que no he alcanzado a subir todo el camino del cierre del coqueto vestido así que me dispongo a pedirle una mano a Sasuke.

—Ayúdame con el cierre —murmuro acercándome hasta donde está sentado, le doy la espalda mientras lo siento ponerse de pie, enseguida mis sentidos se inundan con el calor de su gran cuerpo. El desfile de hace unos segundos aun hace un efecto loco en mi, siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Él coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas e instantáneamente siento mi centro palpitar. Es increíble que me haga sentir así. ¡Jodido Sasuke! Lo que puede parecer un simple e inocente gesto como es el de subir el cierre de mi falda me calienta a niveles que no imaginaba.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer —susurra Sasuke con calma, sus manos están aún en mis caderas y parece no estar dispuesto a ayudarme con el cierre del vestido. Sus intenciones o lo que que creo y quiero que pase me da una sensación inesperada.

—¿Y qué es eso?

Por un momento temo que salga de la habitación harto de mi juego de seducción barato. El juego de seducción no es tan divertido si te pillan fingiendo ser inocente.

—Quieres salir a alguna fiesta —expone con seguridad.

Ahh, pues eso. Mi inocencia sigue intacta, espero. Sin embargo el rumbo de la conversación no era exactamente el que esperaba.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso? —pregunto con suavidad al mismo tiempo que giro mi cuerpo enfrentando su cercanía. Mi cierre es olvidado.

—Son órdenes de tu padre —dice firme —No podemos salir.

—Tu no puedes negarte pero yo sí —cuestiono bruscamente.

Últimamente mi paciencia es poca y me apena que tenga que cargar este detalle con Sasuke quien solo tiene mis hormonas alborotadas. Sí, quizás el tiene toda la culpa, pero ¿Por qué no lo siento así? ¿Por qué siento que la culpable soy yo?

—¿Te dio alguna razón? —pregunto ligeramente alterada, mis cejas se fruncen con confusión.

—Estás más segura en casa —habla con calma mientras sus ojos delatan inquietud. Me muevo fuera de su espacio y me siento en mi cama. He de admitir que estoy un poco molesta ya que estaba mentalmente preparada para divertirme esta noche así que mi aura no es tan amistosa luego de la negativa de Sasuke. Paso mi vestido sobre mi cabeza y lo arrojo al suelo, este se arruga cerca de algún lugar de mi cama. Mis tacones siguen en su lugar y no me molesto por sacármelos. Sí, me encuentro semidesnuda, nuevamente en ropa interior pero esta vez he agarrado una almohada para tapar mis pechos. También le estoy dando la espalda a mi niñera. Estar así de vulnerable se me hace extraño pero para nada incómodo cuando estoy alrededor de Sasuke.

—Tu padre tiene algunos problemas.

Giro mi rostro prestándole atención. Solo Dios sabe cuánto he esperado a que Sasuke volviera a soltar más de cuatro palabras.

—Lo sé —le contesto. Me siento un poco enojada pero no peleo por mi libertad pues entiendo que mi padre debe tener negocios que controlar.

—Pensé que no estabas al tanto de sus negocios —comenta mi niñera confundido.

—No lo estoy, y no quiero saberlo —hablo con desánimo.

Quizás Sasuke piense que me comporto como lo hago debido a que solo soy una muchacha inmadura a quien no le importa lo que hace su padre con tal de darle una vida lujosa. Sospecho que mi niñera piensa que soy una chica inmadura y es así que empiezo a entender por qué no soy su tipo de chica. Aunque me rehúse a serlo, no puedo evitar quedarme callada a tan mala percepción de mi.

—Sé que mi papá tiene negocios peligrosos, Sasuke —empiezo hablar tranquila —, sé que piensas que soy rebelde y que no me importan mis padres —digo mirando a sus ojos, obtengo su atención lo que me motiva a seguir hablando —a veces me comporto como una niña porque así es como me tratan—comento con sinceridad.

Sasuke me da una mirada de compasión. Espero que haya entendido mi punto y hablo de nuevo.

—No quiero saber en lo que se halla mi papá —hablo lanzando un suspiro al final de mis palabras. En mi cama, busco una posición mas cómoda y esta es recostándome sobre mi estómago, la almohada queda desatendida y es como si estuviera tomando sol en la playa, pero _topless_ , boca abajo, mis pechos quedan ocultos mientras mis brazos se flexionan para ofrecer apoyo a una de mis mejillas. El nivel de confianza en la conversación se siente mas real por el simple hecho de que estoy de lo más cómoda con mi cuerpo. No me molesto en esperar una reacción por parte de Sasuke, si el esta observándome con ojos lascivos no lo sé pues él se encuentra fuera de mi vista.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas —escucho decir a Sasuke a mis espaldas, su tono comparte un poco mi semblante.

—Aún así, mis padres me importan más de lo que te imaginas, y no puedo evitar preocuparme —comento con franqueza, sin darme cuenta he cerrado los ojos y me siento más calmada.

Mi guardaespaldas se encuentra a varios metros de mi pero aún así siento una gran atracción hacia su cuerpo, siento que debo estar en sus brazos. Mi corazón se enciende pensando en la posibilidad de estar en contacto íntimo con Sasuke. Si tan solo me diera una luz.

—No te preocupes —dice sereno. La voz de mi niñera me transmite cierta seguridad que no comprendo del todo. Mi pecho se siente más ligero cuando abro los ojos y observo que se acerca, se sienta a mi lado.

Sasuke pasa sus manos por mis piernas, flexiona cada una de manera que se le facilita sacarme los tacones negros. Es como si me cuidara y eso se siente malditamente bien. Mi piel se sensibiliza donde tocan sus grandes manos, él es cuidadoso, es suave y prudente, no está tocando donde no debe, es decir, en ningún momento ha subido sus caricias más arriba de mis pies, tengo la esperanza de que lo haga pero la seguridad de que es imposible. Mi culo esta en frente de el casi desnudo y no puedo evitar pensar en otras caricias más interesantes. De repente Sasuke toma la iniciativa para continuar hablando.

—Sakura… —susurra —No te drogues —su voz suena tranquila pero posee un matiz de demanda.

—¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? —pregunto.

Este era el tema que quería sacar desde hace un rato ya. Al parecer Sasuke no era para nada fan de las drogas, era un asunto que le disgustaba bastante. ¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien debe decirte que eso no está bien —responde.

—¿Te importa mucho este asunto? —hablo evitando cualquiera que sea su punto.

—Cuando se trata de ti me importa mucho —al pronunciar estas palabras, la mano de mi guardaespaldas se posa en mi espalda baja, esta acción me descoloca, el movimiento de Sasuke es inesperado pero me encanta. La palma de su mano está caliente, un sentimiento de familiaridad me ahoga por completo.

Aún así lanzo un puntillazo a sus palabras, lo que sea que signifiquen para él, yo necesito algo más que eso.

—Solo soy tu trabajo Sasuke, no debería importarte lo que haga mientras te paguen —digo con un tono serio, parecido al sarcasmo.

—Sí que eres molesta —menciona con lo que percibo un tono de burla.

Sus palabras me entristecen pero no quedo muda. Oh no. ¡No señor!

—No me hagas hagas sentir como una molestia cuando lo único que quiero es tu atención —expongo seria. No es hasta soltar estas palabras que me levanto y enfrento a Sasuke. Cruzo mis manos sobre mi pecho a modo de protección está de más decir que también bloqueo cualquier mirada hacia mis senos. Me encuentro un poco molesta.

—Tienes mi atención, Sakura —dice observando mis movimientos. Mi respiración se ha acelerado y no puedo evitar sentirme diferente respecto a su cercanía. Él permanece sentado mientras mi cuerpo está de pie enfrentándolo muy de cerca y lo único que quiere es tocarlo, pero mi mente traicionera busca fastidiarlo.

—No lo que ya deseo —manifiesto mirándolo fijamente a sus oscuros ojos. Su mirada es intimidante pero a la vez llena mi interior con un oscuro deseo.

—Por tu bien, es mejor que descanses —dice con un tono de advertencia.

—Tengo diecinueve años, no siete —respondo molesta rodando los ojos. No me apetece ser regañada y menos de alguien que actúa contradictoriamente. Como si yo realmente le gustara y luego como si yo fuera simplemente su trabajo.

—No puedes mandarme a dormir a las ocho de la noche —hablo contrariada, la escena en mi cabeza se ve un poco cómica, estoy encarando a Sasuke expresando que no quiero que me trate como una niña sin embargo me siento como una, con el único detalle de que me encuentro semidesnuda.

—Tengo muy presente que no eres una niña —dice poniéndose de pie, antes de girar su cuerpo y darme la espalda, soy consciente de la mirada que me dedica junto a sus palabras. Definitivamente me acarició con ella, su mirada, quiero decir, y es algo que alimenta mi vanidad pero a la vez el tono que acompaña a su voz me deja inquieta. Solo me queda observar su caminata lenta hacia la puerta para desaparecer.

—Yo… ¿Yo te importo? —pregunto observando su espalda, mis ojos demuestran preocupación pero más que nada desconfianza, como si estar encuerada no me hiciera sentir lo suficientemente vulnerable.

—Sakura… —dice en un suave susurro, no me mira y mantiene su postura, su cabeza esta ligeramente inclinada para dirigirme las siguientes palabras —No le des vueltas al asunto.

Luego quedo sola en mi habitación, y me duermo a las ocho de la noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Habrá algo en particular que les haya gustado? Nos vemos pronto! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mi niñera no se viste de traje, sólo lo hace cuando hay una ocasión especial, llámese a esto un compromiso social de élite o político, este último tema del que mi padre estaba muy involucrado recientemente, bueno, mas u menos así escuché. No asistimos con frecuencia a reuniones pomposas y agradezco que no lo hagamos ya que éstas no me entusiasman para nada. Normalmente, Sasuke tiene libertad para vestirse como esté más cómodo o como simplemente le de la gana. Hoy, él lleva puesto un _jean_ que enmarca su culo y sus piernas seductoramente, he notado que no le gusta mucho llevar ropa apretada, de hecho, su _blue jean_ es un poco holgado. Mi punto es que la elección de ropa que escoja, todo le entalla jodidamente perfecto, cualquiera fuera su estilo.

Paso mis ojos claros sobre su cuerpo como de costumbre, y lo hago un poco más atrevida para que él lo note. No estamos en mi habitación, de hecho, ni siquiera estamos en mi casa, nos encontramos de pie mirándonos en medio de la oficina de mi padre en el centro de la ciudad. El señor Haruno ha pedido mi presencia, sin embargo, ha tenido un contratiempo en camino por lo que estamos solos, esperándolo.

—No me mires así —dice con un tono sofocado. Me sorprende porque percibe totalmente mi repentino interés hacia su cadera. Envuelto en ese _blue jean_ ha despertado mi instinto favorito.

—¿Y cómo te estoy mirando? —digo en respuesta. Mi tono es cínico y tiene un matiz de descaro.

No puedo evitar admirar su cuerpo mientras mis hormonas toman control del mío. Existe una atracción en el ambiente el cual en un instante se siente más pesado, esto hace que mi corazón se acelere y que mi respiración se vuelva más agitada.

—Como si quisieras comerme —murmura con un sonrojo.

No esperaba para nada que sea directo pero de alguna manera eso me deleita. Pudiera pensar que Sasuke tiene doble personalidad, bueno, no en el estricto sentido de lo que sea que eso signifique. Me refiero a que aún no sé qué exactamente esperar de él, si una respuesta arrogante o ninguna en absoluto, el único rasgo que nunca cambia en Sasuke es estoicidad. Sasuke no sigue un patrón, no posee un patrón de personalidad y eso me encanta porque siempre me ha gustado lo inesperado.

—Pues quiero hacerlo —menciono sonriendo en respuesta a su acertado comentario. ¿Quién no se lo comería? Está guapísimo.

Sasuke camina hacia mi y acerca una de sus manos a mi rostro. Este contacto es capaz de derretirme en segundos. Esta conversación esta tomando un rumbo interesante. Acariciando mi mejilla derecha de una forma suave contesta:

—No está bien, eres una niña —menciona turbado, su semblante es intenso pero también le embarga la duda.

Decido actuar arriesgadamente ante su comentario. ¿Una niña yo? ¡Claro que no!

—Una niña... ¿Haría esto?

Mi mano ha actuado sola y se ha dirigido hacia la abertura de su pantalón que abro gustosa. Sin haberlo planeado he puesto todas las cartas de seducción en la mesa. Y Sasuke las acepta, renuente, pero lo hace. Dirijo mi mirada más traviesa hacia la suya que tiene un matiz de inquietud, sorpresa y excitación para así llenarla de calor.

Aprovecho la duda en sus ojos y me atrevo a meter la mano en su pantalón alcanzando el bulto de su erección sobre su ropa interior. Esta acción resulta placentera para él pues enseguida es capaz de demostrarme su pasión acercando nuestros cuerpos mientras que alcanza mi rostro con una mano para darme un beso. Siento el fuego de la pasión incrementando entre los dos.

Sasuke se ha encorvado un poco para alcanzar mis labios mientras yo pongo de mi parte poniéndome de puntillas, también enredo mis manos en su cuello. Sasuke toma ventaja cuando nuestras lenguas se separan, toma mi peso ágilmente y me sienta en el escritorio de mi padre, yo encierro su cadera con mis piernas. No estoy segura de si hemos arrojado documentos importantes al suelo, lo único que nos interesa en este instante es satisfacer la excitación que crece en nuestros cuerpos.

Siempre me ha parecido de lo más apasionante cuando existe fricción sexual y que ésta se lleve acabo aún con ropa. Pues Sasuke parece leer mi mente cuando empieza a menear su erección contra mi en el momento que retiro mi atrevida mano de sus pantalones y dejo de masajearlo. Siento la gloria en sus movimientos y no puedo evitar gemir. Hundo mi rostro en su cuello presa del sensual ardor, es una lástima que no pueda ver su expresión dominante y de éxtasis que estoy segura que tiene. Sasuke me aprieta contra el escritorio casi recostándome, su mano izquierda se apoya sobre el y la otra ha empezado a manosear mi seno izquierdo, la caricia es superficial pero su estrujamiento me calienta como nunca. Mi cuerpo está envuelto de la pasión que mi guardaespaldas me ofrece, pienso por un momento que esto es un sueño.

Al dominar la escena, Sasuke tiene la habilidad de cambiar nuestras posiciones en un parpadeo, él rompe el contacto y me baja del escritorio, me da la vuelta permitiéndome apoyar las palmas de mis manos en el escritorio. Luego sube mi vestido hasta la cintura y presiona su duro miembro contra mi culo, nos restregamos aún con la tela de ropa interior separándonos de la penetración y es una maldita buena sensación. Es como una dulce espera, pero también es como si Sasuke no aceptara haber perdido el control. Me gusta que me domine, mi descarada personalidad es apaciguada por su imponente figura y me encanta. En el pequeño espacio que crean mis manos entre el escritorio y mi cuerpo aprovecho para poder masturbarme mientras recibo el estímulo de Sasuke desde atrás. Apoyo mi espalda contra su pecho con mucha satisfacción cuando siento que Sasuke aparta mi mano de entre mis piernas y se dispone a realizar el mismo trabajo, pero más eficiente.

—¿Esto es no darle vueltas al asunto? —murmuro.

—Sakura… —jadea él con algún rastro de advertencia en su voz.

Mis piernas se sienten débiles debido a las caricias que recibo. En mi vientre se arremolina una excitante sensación, casi siento ardor debido a las frenéticas caricias que Sasuke gustoso me da, al mismo tiempo le escucho gruñir en mi oído. Un orgasmo está a punto de golpearme cuando me despierto.

Sí, ¡Me despierto! Me despierto sonriendo como una boba. He tenido un _sueño húmedo_ y Sasuke era el protagonista de mi fantasía sexual. Tengo punzadas entre mis piernas por lo que decido hacer algo al respecto. Mi mano dominante, la derecha, toca mi vagina con delicadeza pues mi propio tacto me estremece. Llego a mi clítoris y empiezo a imaginar mi sueño cuando cierro los ojos. Mi grueso cubrecama blanco envuelve mi cuerpo y a mis manos traviesas.

Estoy decepcionada al despertar, pero me siento más frustrada aún ya que no puedo liberarme con el mismo ímpetu de mi sueño, necesito ver a Sasuke unos segundos. Con una morbosa idea en mi mente agarro mi móvil que reposa en mi mesita de noche junto a mi cama y busco a mi contacto favorito para realizar una corta pero necesaria llamada.

—Sasuke… —llamo con la voz en un hilo. Sé que mi niñera está de pie en la puerta de mi habitación por lo que tardará nada en cruzar por mi habitación.

—Creo que escuché algo extraño en mi balcón —susurro bajito y un poco nerviosa. No solo porque miento si no porque la situación en la que me encuentro es bochornosa.

Mi guardaespaldas termina la llamada luego de un _"Ahora voy"_ y de inmediato lo veo cruzar mi habitación, revisa la zona del balcón rápidamente. ¡Su eficiencia me calienta! Esta guapísimo y encuentro aún más excitante la manera en la que se mueve.

Desde la comodidad de mi cama observo su figura, está un poco lejos pero es el estímulo suficiente que necesito para correrme. Observo a mi niñera moverse ágilmente, se agacha y chequea cada esquina para comprobar de donde proviene mi _"extraño sonido"._ Entonces acelero los movimientos de mis dedos que no han dejado ni un solo segundo de satisfacerme y encuentro el clímax de manera violenta debido a la sensación que me produce ser descubierta. Doy un suspiro final de pura satisfacción mientras trato de reponerme arreglando mi cabello y sentándome en la cama. Estoy a punto de bajar nuevamente mi mano y adentrarlas en mis bragas pero él reaparece enseguida, ajeno a la situación, examina mi rostro. Es una cosa buena que estuviera cubierta desde los hombros hasta los pies todavía.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta frunciendo sus cejas. Lo noto preocupado.

Sasuke examina mi sonrojo y mi brillante pero ligero sudor de _"acabo de tener un orgasmo"_ con incertidumbre. Sinceramente no sé cómo justificar mi estado, me siento avergonzada y al mismo tiempo quisiera que Sasuke se uniera a mi en mi caliente cama.

—¿Y qué me va a suceder? —pregunto con disimulo. Finalmente soy capaz de reponerme, arreglo mi cabello nuevamente. No puedo imaginar el bochorno que sienten los hombres al despertarse así con esta reacción natural de excitación, he oído que es inevitable para ellos. ¡Qué suerte tenemos las mujeres de poder esconderlo!

—Pareces enferma —comenta acercándose, su mano izquierda se levanta hacia mi frente la cual examina buscando, supongo, rastros de fiebre. Los rastros que me invaden, sin embargo, son los de la excitación.

Cierro los ojos ante su contacto e inexplicablemente siento una calma inesperada. Es como si con su contacto hubiera puesto mis pies sobre la tierra. Lo que siento con Sasuke hace que me estremezca por dentro, en mi interior se agitan mariposas. A este punto debo admitir que estoy más enamorada que nunca.

—No estoy enferma —niego —¿Encontraste algo afuera? —pregunto lentamente.

—¿Qué escuchaste exactamente? —pregunta incorporándose, queda de pie frente a mi cama con la cara dudosa, sus cejas están fruncidas.

—No estoy segura, quizás haya sido un pajarito —digo para restar importancia al asunto.

 _¡Y qué pajarito!_

—Es importante que me digas si encuentras algo fuera de lugar o si viste a alguien desconocido —continua Sasuke.

En mi interior sonrío.

¡Qué idiota soy! Una vez más miento a Sasuke y no se siente nada bien. Lanzo la culpa al fondo de mi cerebro, más atrás de la lógica con la excusa de que el asunto no es tan importante.

—No fue nada, supongo…

—Si alguien te extorsiona también es muy importante que me lo digas —habla Sasuke mirando directo a mis ojos verdes. Su tono me confunde un poco. ¿Hay algo de lo que no estoy enterada? No entiendo su paranoia pero me conmueve que me trate con tanta protección.

—Serías a la primera persona a quien acudiría —digo con honestidad. No por el hecho de que él tuviera la potestad para protegerme si no porque en realidad confiaba en él.

—Porque soy tu guardaespaldas —afirma, pero me suena un poco como pregunta. ¿Será que noto una pizca de inseguridad? O es simplemente mi imaginación.

De todos modos enfatizo mis palabras para que no le quede la duda de si lo sigo viendo como un empleado más.

—No es sólo por eso—digo suavemente —, confío en ti porque te preocupas por mi.

Sasuke me mira directamente con sus ojos oscuros, en respuesta a mi declaración el lanza una mirada de aprobación y cariño. No sé si la acción es nueva porque me estoy acostumbrando a que me mire de esa manera, siento que poco a poco él está aceptando mi enamoramiento. Este pensamiento me llena de felicidad, quizás hay una posibilidad de que ya no me vea como una adolescente caprichosa.

Salgo de la cama y cojo nuevamente mi teléfono celular, reviso mis mensajes y caigo en la cuenta de que seguramente mi mente se ha encargado de registrar esa maravillosa fantasía luego de quedarme dormida la noche anterior leyendo el mensaje de mi padre pidiendo verme a primera hora en su oficina. Esto mezclado con mi obsesión por Sasuke, bueno, sumemos también a todo esto que estuve enseñándole las tetas a mi guardaespaldas hace unas horas.

—Has tenido tantas oportunidades para sobrepasarte conmigo —vuelvo a hablar —, pero nunca-

—Nunca digas nunca —me interrumpe, no entiendo la intención de sus palabras al momento pero quedo satisfecha al comprenderlas segundos después en los que Sasuke sale de mi habitación.

Miro a mi alrededor y pienso que justo allí Sasuke me ha dado una, tenue, pero segura luz verde acerca de nosotros. Como relación, quiero decir. _Nunca digas nunca…_ Esa simple frase me llena de ilusión. Mi guardaespaldas, a quien ya no lo siento mucho de esa manera, acaba de decirme que nunca diga _—que nunca se ha sobrepasado conmigo —,_ seguramente porque piensa jo-di-da-men-te hacerlo.

—Debemos ir a la oficina de mi padre —menciono sonriendo felizmente asomando mi cabeza por la puerta por la que ha salido mi niñera hace pocos minutos.

—Lo sé —me responde esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Heeeeey aquí una actualización especial por el cumpleaños de Sakura :D Así que… Espero que haya funcionado el factor sorpresa jaja ¿Les gustó?**_

 **¡Gracias gracias por seguir la historia y también por ponerla entre sus favoritas *me sonrojo* y para quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme ¡muchas gracias por comentar!**

 _ **Weriita, heey! ¡Gracias por escribir! Realmente no tengo la excusa perfecta para mi desaparición, solo me queda decir que fanfiction es algo que tengo bajo llave *sonrojo***_

 _ **Sakura . vh, aah a mi también me encanta su relación ;)**_

 _ **Dianalaurazb, uhm… no estaba planeado saber sobre el papá de Sakura, pero ¡ya veremos!**_

 _ **Querido guest, ¡Es exactamente lo que quiero que noten! ¡Su desarrollo emocional!:D**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:**

 **Seishes,** _ **"somete a esa descarada"**_ **me inspiró jajaja**

 **Natsuki Hiroto, Sasuke ama a Sakura de principio a fin déjame decirte *wink wink*… Y estoy de acuerdo en que sufra ¡muajajá!**

 **Sakura . vh, jajaja lamento jugar con tus sentimientos, y sí, qué bueno que luego de la frustración nos quedamos con esperanza xD**

 **SabakuNoSakura, Siiiii ¡Qué bueno que funcionó! Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no? Imagina la liberación de esa ten-sión-se-xual jajaja**

 **Hitsukipink, aaay nuestros kokoros jaja… ¿Una mina de oro? ¡Eso es uno de los mejores halagos!** **3**

 _Entonces, aquí aclaramos algunos asuntos y esto se pone más dramático eehh_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—¿Por qué viviendo en un lugar residencial necesitamos tanta seguridad en casa? —entro a la oficina de mi padre pero no avanzo mucho hacia él, en vez de eso me quedo de pie apoyando mi cuerpo en la puerta por la que acabo de ingresar.

Sasuke, con la buena educación y formación que tiene, espera afuera. Sin darme cuenta revivo escenas de mi sueño que involucraban el escritorio. _Sasuke es tan caliente cuando es dominante_ , a _l menos en mi imaginación._

—Hola Sakura —me saluda mi padre a la vez que me invita a sentarme en uno de sus sillones con su mano derecha. Él se encuentra sentado detrás de su grande y organizado escritorio.

Nunca me quedo mucho tiempo, tampoco me pongo cómoda de inmediato así que rechazo su petición ignorándola. ¿Ya había mencionado que las conversaciones con mi padre eran un poco incómodas?

—Hola —susurro —, pregunté que porq-

—Somos de alto nivel —me interrumpe —, por lo que nuestros enemigos son de alto nivel también —responde a mi primera pregunta entonándose serio, también me ha interrumpido —. Por eso.

—Falta poco para que me encierres en un búnker —hablo aligerando la tensión, uso mi voz de niña.

—Sí, bueno, nunca se sabe de las guerras nucleares —dice medio en serio, medio en broma.

La idea de ser prácticamente una muñeca de porcelana encerrada en una caja de vidrio a prueba de balas y cuidada como un objeto de colección viene a mi mente. En mi cabeza esto no suena muy divertido pero tampoco negativo pues si Sasuke estuviera encerrado conmigo las cosas serían muy interesantes.

—¿Qué me querías decir? —pregunto directamente, para algo me ha llamado ¿no?

—Limitaré más tus salidas, es todo —habla poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio, une sus manos y las coloca debajo de su barbilla, pocas veces es tan directo, y sé que cuando lo hace no quiere hablar mucho del tema en cuestión.

—¿Por qué? —inquiero con curiosidad. Si la seguridad aumenta y no me dejan salir debía haber un motivo más serio aún. Esta vez no podía dejar pasar por el alto el asunto con mi padre. Sentía por primera vez genuina curiosidad.

—No tienes que preocuparte por los asuntos de tu viejo padre —indica ahora rascándose su cabeza. Noto que se ha puesto más canoso y la expresión de su rostro se torna intranquila.

Creo que todos valoran su libertad y ciertamente yo la estaba perdiendo cada día más, lo diferente ahora era que mi paciencia se agotaba más rápido. Mi padre tenía un punto a su favor, yo nunca preguntaba detalles pero esta vez sentía curiosidad y eso debido a mi profundo interés por Sasuke quien parecía estar al tanto de algunos secretos de mi padre. ¿Qué tan involucrado estaría? ¿Sería capaz de…? ¿Me los diría?

—Sabías que no iba a aceptar que los empleados me encierren y ya —hablo, mi voz de niña es reemplazada por una más seria —, has decidido decírmelo en persona, entonces, debe de haber una mejor explicación.

El señor Haruno suspira pesadamente y asiente.

—No debes preocuparte.

Noto que se encoje un poco y también percibo que tiene un aura de preocupación, está incómodo y triste. Me rompe el corazón ver a mi padre en un estado de vulnerabilidad. A ningún hijo, o hija para el caso, le agrada ver a su héroe debilitado, esto me inquieta mucho.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ahora intranquila.

—Intentaron secuestrar a tu madre —responde al fin luego de segundos eternos, el nerviosismo es palpable en su voz.

La declaración me toma por sorpresa y congela mi corazón enseguida.

—¿Ella está bien? —inquiero y me doy cuenta de que he hablado sin pensar, sin duda mi corazón habla al instante.

—Ella está muy bien —dice y puedo respirar de nuevo con normalidad. ¡Es horrible! Y lo peor de todo es que _realmente quiero saber por qué_ mi madre puede ser el objetivo de personas con malas intenciones. Esto es grande. ¡Muy grande!

—Papá… —emito confusa e inquieta. He pasado mis dedos sobre mis rosadas cejas sintiendo impotencia.

Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas. Varias escenas de películas de acción y hasta de terror hacen eco en mis pensamientos y me causan cierto nerviosismo. Pero evito que eso me afecte demasiado.

—No quiero que te pongas paranoica —habla —, fue un fallo de seguridad y está todo controlado —añade con calma.

Sé que mi padre jamás dejaría que me ocurriera algo malo. Después de todo, tengo al mejor guardaespaldas pegado a mi. O al menos eso decía mi padre acerca de él, a menudo se jactaba de las cualidades y habilidades de Sasuke. Oh sí, Sasuke era el consentido de mi padre.

—Confío en que todo saldrá bien —susurro con serenidad. No deseo preocupar a mi padre pero todavía quiero saber más del asunto.

 _¿En qué te hallas papá? ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño?_

—¿Y quién está detrás de todo esto? —pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Podría sacar miles de conclusiones, abrir una página en el navegador de mi celular y empezar a leer las especulaciones que la prensa tenía sobre mi familia, esto sin duda me acercaría a la verdad pero nada de esto me dejaría tranquila, no sin antes de escucharlo de la fuente directa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no me decía nada?

—No es necesario que lo sepas, estás más segura en tu burbuja de-

—Ignorancia —suelto agitada. No me creo que en serio mi padre me vea como a una niñita. Es decir, lo comprendo, soy su hija única pero no debe tratarme como una niña boba. Debería darme más crédito.

—No era lo que quería decir pero es mas u menos eso —dice tranquilo, el señor Haruno ha recuperado la postura, supongo que luego de darme tal noticia se siente menos inquieto. Yo por otro lado me encuentro al borde del desconcierto.

—Realmente no me vas a decir qué pasa ¿no? —digo bufando. En mi interior me encuentro enfadada pero mi vanidad me impide mostrarme tan afectada.

—Déjame a mi los negocios, pequeña, y no insistas —menciona con seriedad.

Seguro ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Su orgullo o su estupidez, no estoy segura, impide que hable más. Estoy frustrada pero en el fondo entiendo que no quiera arruinar la vida de su hija adolescente, si es que ya no había hecho algo que nos perjudicara a mi y a mi madre.

De todos modos, ya tendría yo mi oportunidad de saber más detalles con la única persona a la que podía recurrir. Apuesto a que mi guardaespaldas está al tanto de todo, incluso del secuestro de mi madre, bueno, intento.

Así que… Por eso no pudimos salir en la noche. Pienso en que mientras yo estaba acostada junto a Sasuke, en el otro lado de la ciudad había una persecución entre carros donde mi madre dependía de un equipo de seguridad. Y luego en la mañana, la preocupación palpable de Sasuke revisando si había algo extraño en el balcón de mi habitación, él tenía que saber algo. Tenía más sentido para mi.

Si juntaba bien algunas palabras seguramente podía obtener un poco de información de mi chivo expiatorio, o algo parecido ya que a él no le gusta hablar mucho y tampoco era mi espía. ¡Vaya idea!

Mi padre es bastante firme en ciertas cosas, especialmente en sus negocios. Pese a mi inquietud sobre el tema, decido dejarlo todo por ahora. Debía primero tragarme todos los sentimientos y la confusión que sentía respecto a todo lo que tiene que ver con un secuestro.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto un poco desanimada.

El señor Haruno suspira con vacilación, está sin duda tratando de recordar algo, eso o no encuentra palabras fácilmente.

—No… —dice poniéndose de pie, camina rodeando su escritorio y termina recostando su cadera en la parte delantera —¿Cómo te va con Sasuke? —pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Mi papá esta usando traje por lo que su saco se arruga ante la acción. La manera de enfrentar este tema me inquieta. Los brazos cruzados en el pecho a menudo sugieren el rechazo de algo.

No obstante, el cambio de tema me asombra. ¿Estaba tan seguro de que mi madre se encontraba en buen estado? ¿Qué tan a menudo enfrente este tipo de temas para dejarlo en segundo plano?

Y ahora, Sasuke es sin duda un tema muy personal para mi, y que mi padre me pregunte por él me estremece. Y yo que pensaba que podía salir de esa oficina sin incomodarme. Sé que es su empleado, y que le concierne más que a mi, bueno quizás no, en el momento en el que mi corazón se involucró, mi guardaespaldas ha sido más mío que de mi padre.

—¿El guardaespaldas? —expreso fingiendo desinterés aún apoyada en la puerta, también cruzo mis brazos. Mi manera de reaccionar por ahora es encerrarme en esta actitud desinteresada. Me olvido del tema de la seguridad y me enfoco en escuchar pelear a mi corazón y a mi cerebro quienes compiten por quien va a hablar respecto al tema.

—Claro, el chico simpático a quien me enteré que le haces la vida imposible —replica.

No tengo idea de cómo reaccionar a la inesperada inquisición de mi padre. Sin embargo, en mi interior nace un sentimiento de orgullo, el que sale a flote cuando logras algo que te has propuesto.

—No entiendo lo que dices —se me ocurre decir.

A decir verdad, tengo muchas ganas de reír pero no es el mejor momento ya que mi padre no tiene una cara de buenos amigos, de hecho, se encuentra más serio que antes. ¿Cómo es que ahora no ha decidido ser más directo?

—Un pajarito me contó que… Esto es un capricho tuyo —dice. Mi padre ha alzado una ceja y me observa con ojos reprobatorios.

¿Pajarito?No pensaba que yo era tan indiscreta, aunque no me sorprendía mucho ya que era escandalosa y seguramente todos en esa casa tenían el deber de vigilarme.

—Yo soy la que debería saber eso ¿no? —hablo adoptando su seriedad, de repente mis ganas de reír son opacadas por la postura de mi padre sobre el asunto —Si esto es un capricho mío o no, soy yo quien debería decidirlo, nadie más —vuelvo a decir.

Me fastidia que alguien más tenga esa percepción. Sasuke dejó de ser un capricho hace mucho. Ahora sí que me muestro interesada en la conversación.

—Sakura —susurra ahora cerrando sus ojos, cambia el gesto de sus brazos y se lleva una mano a su sien, masajeando su frente pregunta: —¿Esto es enserio?

En el fondo, muy en el fondo quería que preguntase directamente sobre mi asunto con Sasuke, pero ahora pienso que quizás no es una buena idea. Tenía la esperanza de que mi enamoramiento fuera aprobado no solo por mi corazón si no por una de las personas que se supone es un pilar en mi vida.

Paso mi mirada por toda la oficina, mi estrategia por ahora es no revelarle mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke, principalmente porque aún no vamos en serio, es más, quizás esta conversación esta sucediendo demasiado rápido. Por otro lado, ¿sería capaz de continuar jugando con Sasuke conociendo los intereses de mi padre?

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto en cambio. No respondo su pregunta a propósito, en vez de eso decido indagar un poco. Su actitud y reacción me intrigan.

—Me preocupa que logras todo lo que te propones.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que insinúas? —expreso confundida. No quisiera decir que mi padre confía más en un muchacho que en su propia hija, pero el pensamiento cruza sospechosamente por mi cabeza.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con él —dice — Y temo que lleguen situaciones en las que puedan comprometerse…

Parece que realmente le preocupa que Sasuke se haya sobrepasado conmigo en algún momento, bueno, en tal caso he sido yo la que se ha estado sobrepasando. La actitud de mi padre frente a mi relación con Sasuke me da a entender que no le agrada para nada que me involucre con su guardaespaldas estrella.

Ante su reacción me doy cuenta también de que quizás ya no me interese mucho su aprobación, claro, en un mundo ideal me habría encantado, pero si no era así, mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana. Pero…

¿Y si alejaba a Sasuke de mi? ¿Y si no podía verlo jamás? La sola suposición revuelve mi estómago. Mi padre tiene aún mucho poder sobre mi.

—Tú eres una muchacha guapa, él es un chico guapo… He estado debatiéndome esto durante un tiempo. Al principio pensé que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona capaz de-

—¿Aprovechar el tiempo a solas con una adolescente? —suelto completando su idea, sonrío genuinamente luego de varios minutos sin haberlo hecho.

—No lo ha hecho, papá —vuelvo a comentar ante su curiosa mirada. En mi mente queda flotando un _"Pero desearía que sí"._

El señor Haruno ha suspirado con alivio, por un momento ha cruzado por sus ojos la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo haya decepcionado, y como yo he dejado claro que no, se muestra mucho más relajado ahora. Sin embargo, su figura se agita nuevamente al contemplar otra posibilidad, una más peligrosa diría yo. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que su hija es capaz?

—¿Y tú? —inquiere sorprendiéndome. La saliva en mi garganta se seca lo que me provoca toser dramáticamente.

La verdad es que no me ofende saber que mi padre desconfía de mi, de hecho, me conmueve que tenga en tan alto estima a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Confías más en Sasuke —menciono a modo de conclusión, prácticamente lo afirmo.

—Confío en Sasuke —dice —, pero en ti…

El sonido de un teléfono es lo que me salva de la mirada intensa que me ha seguido durante toda la inquisición sobre Sasuke. Tal parece que mi padre tiene una idea acerca de mis intenciones hacia Sasuke, no he confirmado nada, pero tampoco lo he negado.

—Ha llegado la prensa —se escucha una voz femenina por el altavoz de un teléfono que mantiene cerca de una fila de carpetas.

Lo entiendo, si estaban enterados ya —lo que no me sorprendería en absoluto —, los periodistas querrían detalles sobre la persecución de la madre de una de las más importantes familias del país. La prensa nunca me ha causado algún sentimiento negativo, tampoco he sentido que su atención me afectara, de pronto destacar teniendo vulnerabilidad me provoca malestar. En estas circunstancias no se me hace divertido lo que las revistas chismosas hablaran de mi y de mi familia, especialmente si era algo problemático.

—Sakura… —menciona mi padre, dejando a un lado el tema de Sasuke, entonces continua —sigue haciendo tus cosas de adolescente y no te preocupes por mis negocios.

Sé que esa línea la dice en un tono de que ha acabado la conversación, esa es la oportunidad que tengo de irme. Miro a mi padre y sonrío débilmente para no dejarlo intranquilo, al menos con el tema de la seguridad.

¿Acaso siente que estoy insegura dentro y fuera de casa? Digo, por sus enemigos y por un caliente hombre dentro de mi habitación.

El señor Haruno me acompaña hacia la puerta y me alisto para darle un beso de despedida en su mejilla. Sí, de acuerdo, mi lado infantil no desaparece del todo. El responde a mis labios con una sonrisa satisfactoria, una como de que siempre seré su niña. Al fin de cuentas, conoce a su hija mejor de lo que pensaba, y además, siempre está tratando de cuidarme.

—Señor, tenemos un problema en su casa —escucho la voz masculina de Sasuke apenas cruzamos por el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de mi padre. Nos detenemos bruscamente por el tono serio y preocupado de mi guardaespaldas.

—Mi equipo encontró un par de objetos sospechosos.

Mi padre mira fijamente a Sasuke durante un par de segundos, no sé que pasa por su cabeza pero luego posa sus ojos en mi mirándome con seriedad y además percibo un atisbo de advertencia.

—Llévala a tu departamento… ¿Y Sakura? Compórtate —ordena.

…

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **¿Y ahora? ¿Qué creen que pase? Compártanme alguna de sus teorías ;)**


End file.
